Le mensonge
by Lisa House
Summary: Pourquoi CE mensonge? Et pourquoi ELLE?
1. Chapter 1

Note: Ca fait longtemps que je l'ai en tête et voilà le résultat! Le premier chapitre ne me satisfait pas, mais bon!  
Spoiler: Se situe dans la saison 5 après l'adoption de Rachel, plus vers l'été. On va dire que House a pas encore eu de problèmes avec la vicodin.

**Le Mensonge**

Chapitre 1 :

Au fil de notre vie, on ment tous, au moins une fois, pour des raisons qui nous échappent bien parfois. Mais la plupart du temps, mentir est une nécessité, une obligation pour se sentir mieux, voir même pour faire plaisir à un proche. Et ce plaisir, lorsque qu'on le voit en face de soit, on éprouve des remords à avoir caché la vérité.  
Mais quelqu'un qui n'a jamais de remords peut donc mentir à son aise, mentir pour son bien vital et garder sa peau saine.  
C'est donc sûrement pour faire plaisir à sa mère que Gregory House fit le plus gros mensonge qu'il n'avait jamais fait de sa vie. Les répercutions allaient être sévères, il en était bien conscient, mais ce mensonge se révéla rapidement être la plus belle décision qu'il n'avait jamais prise de sa vie.  
C'est tout naturellement, qu'un matin d'été, qu'il se réveilla. Déjà, il avait une certaine appréhension, il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver. Il se leva, se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine, goba une gélule de vicodin, râla contre la machine à café qui ne fonctionnait pas normalement et qui finalement servit du café trop serré, il grimaça et fonça droit dans la salle de bain. Il en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard et se dirigea tranquillement jusqu'à l'hôpital.  
Oui, une journée ordinaire remplie d'actions ordinaires pour lui : ignorer royalement son équipe, se morfondre dans son bureau, jouer à la DS, éviter les consultations, déjeuner avec l'argent de Wilson, et échapper au bruit des talons de sa patronne.  
Ce qu'il avait bien oublié, c'est que sa mère avait voulut lui rendre visite après des mois de mutisme. Il dormait paisiblement sur sa chaise de bureau, la tête renversée en arrière, les pieds posés négligemment sur la parasse que Cuddy voulait qu'il signe ; quand sa mère entra dans le bureau.  
Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, décidément, pour le peu qu'elle le voyait, il ne changeait pas beaucoup.

-Bonjour Gregory…

House ouvrit les yeux et les referma plusieurs fois pour savoir s'il était en train de rêver. Apparemment pas, il avait bien entendu la voix de sa mère. Il redressa la tête et la regarda fixement, elle non plus n'avait pas changé, même pas vieillie.

-Bonjour maman. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
-Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles, depuis la mort de ton père, tu ne me donne plus aucun signe de vie !  
-Pas eu vraiment le temps…  
-En tout cas, ce que je peux voir, c'est que tu es bien impliqué dans ton boulot !  
-Ca c'est parce que tu viens un jour d'été donc quand les gens sont en vacances.  
-D'ailleurs, en parlant de vacances, j'aurais aimé que tu viennes une semaine à la maison de campagne, juste entre nous. Enfin entre nous… Si tu as bien une compagne ! Dit-elle en se retenant de glousser.

Face à la mine déconfite de son fils, elle ajouta avec une pointe d'angoisse dans la voix :

-Rassure moi, tu… Enfin tu n'es pas encore célibataire ?

House ne savait pas quoi répondre, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, c'était bien de décevoir sa mère. Il fixait avec insistance un point dans le couloir quand cette idée farfelue lui vint à l'esprit. Oui, il mentirait à sa mère, mais pour son bien. Il fixa ensuite l'ascenseur en se disant : « La première femme qui sort de cette ascenseur sera ma fausse femme ».  
Il retint une respiration bien trop prononcée quand il vit Cuddy sortir de l'ascenseur sans donner d'attention au bureau du diagnosticien.

-Gregory ? Tout va bien ?

Il cligna des yeux en se rappelant que sa mère attendait une réponse :

-Heu… Je… Heu… Oui. Enfin non. Je suis récemment marié avec… Avec Cuddy. Dit-il en la pointant du doigt dans le couloir.

Blythe House tourna la tête vers la direction donnée et contempla la jeune femme qui s'était arrêtée auprès d'une infirmière pour lui donner quelques directives.  
Elle reposa rapidement son regard vers son fils, regard devenu tout de suite heureux. Elle avait une lueur dans les yeux qui voulait dire qu'elle était fière et heureuse pour son fils.

-C'est ta patronne ?  
-Oui. Répondit House peu fière de lui.  
-C'est elle qui m'a appelé au moment de l'enterrement de ton père ?  
-Oui, c'est elle.  
-Et bien alors je vous attends samedi à la maison ! Dit Blythe d'un air enjoué.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et rescruta consciencieusement sa « belle-fille ». Oui, elle était vraisemblablement charmante… Et à tout point de vu. Elle sortit et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, heureuse comme une mère pouvait l'être pour son fils.  
Cuddy termina de donner ses conseils et reprit sa marche. Elle fut assez surprise lorsqu'elle croisa la mère de House, mais sa politesse reprenant du dessus, elle la salua chaleureusement.  
Le sourire de Blythe House fut plus rayonnant, vraiment charmante cette jeune femme !  
De son côté, House s'en voulait terriblement de ce mensonge. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui était passé par la tête ? Et pourquoi Cuddy ? Pourquoi son subconscient l'avait choisit elle ? Pourquoi avait-elle prit l'ascenseur à ce moment ? Il devait maintenant lui dire, lui apprendre la nouvelle, le rôle important qu'elle allait devoir jouer. Mais comment allait-elle réagir ? Et si elle le rejetait, qu'allait-il dire à sa mère ?  
Mais pas aujourd'hui, il devait maintenant penser au comment il allait lui annoncer. Ce n'était pas une annonce commune, et à vrai dire, il avait déjà peur de sa réaction.

**_TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews! Ma Manon d'Amour et les autres! Merci aussi d'avoir mit ma fic' dans vos favorites!

Ps: J'ai mis K+ juste pour là. Parce que ça va sûrement se transformer en M...

**Le Mensonge**

Chapitre 2 :

Lisa Cuddy avait prit sa matinée, Rachel était malade et un enfant en si bas âge avait besoin d'attention, et elle était apparemment la seule à pouvoir lui en fournir. Elle avait été bien contente de passer ce moment avec sa fille, malade certes, mais moment très agréable, la découvrant encore un peu plus.  
A midi, elle se dépêcha d'avaler quelque chose avant de confier sa fille à la nounou, et monta rapidement dans sa voiture. A peine avait-elle fait un pas à l'intérieur de son hôpital que Brenda se rua sur elle.

-Docteur Cuddy ! Vous n'allez jamais me croire ! Oh non ! Jamais !  
-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Cuddy inquiète.  
-C'est House…  
-… Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore bien pu me faire celui-là… Soupira Cuddy.  
-Il… Il fait ses consultations de son plein grès…  
-Vous voulez rire ?  
-Non !  
-Et bien, profitons de ce moment de répit !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se dirigea vers son bureau. Elle retira sa légère veste d'été et enfila sa longue blouse blanche. Son regard se porta rapidement vers la pile de dossiers qui occupait presque la moitié de son bureau. Elle soupira d'épuisement. Plus qu'une après-midi et elle était en vacances. Elle avait posé une semaine le temps de s'occuper de Rachel et prendre soin d'elle et surtout, se reposer.  
Elle fit un pas et se retourna, la porte venait de s'ouvrir à la volé sur House. Oui et bien lui, il ne risquerait pas de le regretter !

-Docteur Cuddy, il faut qu'on parle ! Dit-il d'un air qui se voulait théâtrale.  
-Bonjour House. Très bien, asseyez-vous. Répondit Cuddy en prenant place dans son grand fauteuil.  
-Vous avez vu ? J'ai fait mes consultations toute la matinée ! Dit House d'un air enfantin.  
-Oui, très bien. Essayez d'en faire autant durant la semaine qui vient. Maman ne pourra plus veiller sur vous.  
-Vous partez ?  
-Je prends des vacances oui. Je ne sais pas encore où je vais, mais pendant une semaine, vous ne me reverrez plus. Répondit Cuddy sans levez les yeux de ses dossiers, et presque surprise qu'elle en dévoile autant à son employé.  
-C'est bien. D'ailleurs, moi non plus je ne serai pas là la semaine prochaine.  
-Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ?  
-Ma mère me l'a demandé.  
-D'ailleurs, je l'ai croisé hier, elle avait l'air… Heureuse !  
-C'est mon mensonge qui l'a rendu heureuse…  
-Ohhhhhhh… Comme c'est triste, Petit Gregory a menti à Maman ? C'est très vilain ! Se moqua la patronne.  
-Vous rirez moins quand vous saurez mon mensonge…

Cuddy fronça les sourcils, appréhendant ce qui allait suivre.

-Ma mère m'a demandé si j'étais encore célibataire, voyant ma tête, elle a prit peur, vraiment peur …  
-Oui, et ?  
-Et je lui ai dit que j'étais avec quelqu'un, marié avec cette personne…  
-Et qui est cette malheureuse promise?  
-Vous… Dit House dans un murmure à peine audible.  
-Qu… QUOI ?  
-Oui, je ne sais pas, deux noms me sont passés à l'esprit, celui de Wilson et le votre ! Je n'allais tout de même pas dire que j'étais gai ! Déjà je mens mais pas à ce point là !  
-Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ? Vous usez déjà de mon nom pour parvenir à vos fins, mais si en plus il faut que je bouge le petit doigt pour vous…  
- En fait, ce n'est pas tout…  
-Oh. Fit simplement Cuddy.  
-Elle nous attend demain à la maison de campagne…  
-… OHHHHHH non House ! Vous ne m'aurez pas sur ce coup là ! Hors de question que je parte avec vous ! Je suis enfin en vacances !  
-Cuddy, je n'ai plus que vous…  
-Je vais vous faire une révélation House, MENTIR, C'EST MAL !  
-Je vous en pris. Faites le pour moi…  
-Pour vous ? Cuddy éclata de rire. C'est la meilleure ! Pour vous ? Homme impossible, bravant mon autorité, tuant des patients, échoppant de nombreuses plaintes, jouant avec les comateux… Et j'en passe. Vous voulez que je vous aide à vous dépêtrer de cette bêtise ?  
-Alors si vous ne le faites pas pour moi, faites le pour ma mère. Devinez sa joie quand elle vous verra. Répondit House dans une moue plus que suggestive.

Cuddy soupira et se leva pour se poster devant la fenêtre. Sur ce coup là, il pouvait avoir raison. Tout le monde a le droit d'être heureux, même la mère du pire homme sur terre. Elle se retourna vivement et planta son regard dans le sien.

-Même votre mère a le droit d'être heureuse, et si cela inclut le mensonge, alors je suis d'accord. Mais je ne peux pas partir, je vais être enfin en vacances, ce qui veut dire que je m'en vais loin, loin d'ici et surtout, loin de vous.

House soupira à son tour, elle ne voulait décidemment pas l'aider. Mais il avait pensé fortement à cette option et sortit sa botte secrète :

-Apparemment, vous convaincre par les sentiments ne marche pas. Alors je vais faire autrement. C'est clair, si vous ne venez pas avec moi, je me poste au milieu du hall et hurle à qui voudra m'entendre nos exploits sexuels.

Cuddy ouvrit grand les yeux, ce ne pouvait qu'être une blague ! Mais le regard dur qu'il avait lui prouva le contraire.

-Et vous croyez qu'ils vont vous croire ?  
-Je ne sais pas, mais les membres du conseil d'administration, oui. Je peux être très très convainquant quand je veux…  
-C'est du chantage que vous me faites ?  
-Non, un marché, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

Cuddy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de salace, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps et commença à parler d'une voix presque… Triste.

-C'est juste que… J'ai envie que ma mère se sente fière de moi pour une fois, qu'elle soit heureuse pour moi, et heureuse tout court tout simplement. Je n'ai jamais vraiment pu l'impressionner, mon père me descendait tout le temps devant elle. Et même Stacy, elle ne l'appréciait pas. Mais vous, elle vous idolâtre presque. Depuis qu'elle vous eu au téléphone à la mort de mon père, elle rêve de vous connaître. Alors je lui ai mentit, pensant que pendant une semaine, tout allait être normal. Mais non…

Cuddy l'avait écouté parlé attentivement, inquiète de ce changement brutal d'attitude. Elle avait entendu la pointe de dégout lorsqu'il avait évoqué son père, et la tristesse dans sa voix lorsqu'il parlait de Stacy ou encore de la fierté de sa mère qu'il n'avait jamais.  
Alors, c'est presque émue et surtout à contrecœur qu'elle soupira un « je vais vous aider ».  
House eut un léger sourire de victoire, finalement, elle était plutôt facile à convaincre de ce côté-là.

-Mais à une condition. En fait, plusieurs, mais il faut que vous les teniez !  
-Promis.  
-Premièrement, Rachel vient avec moi.  
-J'appellerai ma mère pour lui demander d'ajouter un lit.  
-Deuxièmement, vous me ferez deux mois de consultations en plus pour votre chantage ridicule.

House soupira et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Suis-je bien claire House ? Hurla Cuddy.  
-Oui oui ! Répondit House sur le même ton. Demain, neuf heures devant chez vous, je passe vous chercher.

Et avant de passer la porte, il murmura un « merci » qui Cuddy entendit quand même.  
Une fois la porte fermée, elle se laissa tombée sur son fauteuil en souffla bruyamment. Ses vacances venaient d'être gâchées et elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle avait craqué, et décidé de l'aider, lui.  
Elle se redressa pour pianoter sur son ordinateur pour trouver sur google earth la maison de campagne des House. Elle mit un certain temps pour la trouver, mais elle la trouva quand même. Elle était située dans le trou du cul du monde, dans un village d'une centaine d'habitant, mais elle avait un certain cachet. Elle était assez grande, avec un vaste jardin qui se terminait au bout par une rivière qui paraissait assez profonde.  
Oui et bien peut être qu'elle serait avec House, empêtrée dans un mensonge, mais elle serait au moins dépaysée.

**_TBC_**


	3. Chapter 3

Vos reviews me font super plaisir! Et encore plus parce que certain ont mit ma fiction dans leur favorites. Merci merci! Et surtout, si vous avez envie de donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas!^^

**Le Mensonge**

Chapitre 3 :

Il était neuf heures et demi, House avait une demi heure de retard mais ne paraissait pas le moins du monde gêné d'avoir fait poireauté sa patronne qui l'attendait sur son perron, assise sur sa valise, la poussette de sa fille à côté.

-Ha ! Enfin vous voilà ! Une demi-heure de retard House ! Votre call-girl s'est rebellée ? Hurla Cuddy plus qu'elle ne cria.  
-Non, elle a juste râlé quand elle a vu la bague de ma grand-mère.  
-Je… La bague de votre grand-mère ?  
-Oui, quand j'ai appelé ma mère hier pour lui dire pour le lit de bébé, elle m'a dit que ma grand-mère paternelle serait présente. Alors comme elle m'avait légué sa bague de fiançailles la mort de mon père, je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir si vous la portiez.

Cuddy resta bouche bée quand il lui présenta le bijou avec un diamant aussi gros que son poing. Il lui prit la main gauche, et sans mesurer l'importance de son geste, lui enfila à son annulaire.  
Ce n'est que lorsque Cuddy pouffa qu'il remarqua ce qu'il avait fait. Il ronchonna et se dirigea vers le côté conducteur pendant que Cuddy allait chercher le siège bébé.

-Roooo ! C'est quoi cette voiture pourrie ! S'offusqua Cuddy quand elle peinait à installer le siège tout en portant sa fille à bout de bras.

Elle se tourna vers House, et sans ajouter le moindre mot, lui donna sa fille dans les bras. Il resta un moment pour comprendre comment, lui, Gregory House s'était retrouvé avec une morveuse dans les bras, mais un spectacle beaucoup plus intéressant que voir la petite baver se déroulait en direct, sous ses yeux.  
En effet, Cuddy était penchée au-dessus du siège bébé pour l'attacher au siège, offrant une vue phénoménale sur son jolie derrière. Mais le bouquet était qu'en cette chaleur importante, elle portait une légère robe d'été en tissus liberty avec un élastique autour de la taille et vraiment très courte.  
House pencha la tête sur le côté, oubliant presque qu'il n'était pas tout seul avec lui.  
Je suis sûr que si j'étais légèrement plus petit, je pourrais voir ce qu…

-House !

Celui-ci cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, troublé qu'on l'ait dérangé dans ce moment absolument magnifique… A tout point de vu.

-Vous voulez que je vous aide ? Besoin d'une longue vue ?

House ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'installer à sa place. Après avoir installé bien confortablement Rachel, Cuddy l'imita en soupirant. Elle savait que House avait détaillé la moindre parcelle de peau nue dont elle lui offrait la vue, mais il faisait tellement chaud qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu porter un pantalon.

-Combien d'heure de voyage ?  
-Environ six. On s'arrêtera à un restaurant au bord de la route.

Cuddy souffla bruyamment et se tassa dans son fauteuil. Elle allait passer sa journée dans un four roulant, attraper sûrement un torticolis et surtout, elle était à côté du pervers de service qui ne se cachait pas pour la mater.  
Ils s'arrêtèrent vers treize heures, Cuddy ayant obligé House à continuer sa route pour qu'ils puissent déjeuner dans un restaurant où « le gras ne règne pas en maître » pour reprendre ses propos.  
Cuddy demanda à se que l'on réchauffe un petit pot pour Rachel et le déjeuner se déroula dans le calme le plus paisible jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent des bribes de discussions entre serveurs qui les firent pouffer de rire.

-Je ne vous savais pas aussi perverse Cuddy !  
-Pour comprendre vos allusions douteuses, il faut bien que je fonctionne comme vous.

Ils reprirent la route après une demi-heure d'arrêt. Ils leur restaient à peu près la moitié de la route à faire. Là encore, seule la radio s'exprimait, mais le climat de paix ne tarda pas à voler en éclat.  
En effet, Cuddy ne cessait d'appuyer sur le bouton de la clim histoire de refroidir sa fille. House bien entendu râla et l'accusa de vouloir le congeler. Cuddy s'offusqua et se cala bien dans son siège et donna son dos à House.  
Elle finit par s'endormir peu de temps après et se réveilla lorsque House s'arrêta.

-On est arrivé ? Demanda-t-elle encore à moitié endormit.  
-Non, je me suis juste acheté un café. Je n'ai pas voulut vous réveiller. On arrive dans l'Etat. Le village est à environ une heure.

Cuddy hocha la tête et parut surprise du ton employé par House, il était calme, normal en quelque sorte.  
Pendant l'heure, il lui présenta les environ, lui raconta des anecdotes. Cuddy ne l'écoutait pas vraiment, plus subjuguée par son attitude. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'être en vacances qui le rendait comme ça, ou si c'était son caractère en-dehors du boulot, ou encore si c'était le fait de revoir sa famille.

-Et nous voilà arriver !

La beauté de l'endroit était bien plus importante en réalité que son internet et le jardin était vraiment immense.  
Cuddy sortit de la voiture et suivit House, ne voulant trop s'imposer, et surtout, de plus en plus stressée à l'idée de mentir à ce point. Avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de réagir, la main de House se posa dans son bas-dos et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Blythe House totalement folle de joie de voir le « couple ».

-Ohhhhh ! Gregory !

Son fils lui donna une accolade chaleureuse tout en gardant sa main autour de la taille de Cuddy qui avait du mal à se retenir de lui foutre une claque magistrale.

-Bonjour Madame House. Dit Cuddy avec un grand sourire et en tendant sa main.  
-Oh, appelez-moi Blythe, j'y tiens. Et on pourrait s'embrasser, non ?

Cuddy ne se fit pas prier et elle l'embrassa.

-Rachel est encore dans la voiture, est-ce que vous pourriez me montrer sa chambre pour que je puisse la coucher ?  
-Oui très bien. Gregory, tu débarrasse la voiture et puis tu fais visiter la maison à ta femme ?

Cuddy respira difficilement à cette évocation « ta femme », celle qu'elle allait devoir jouer à contrecœur pendant une semaine, une semaine où ses moindre fais et gestes seront faux.  
Une fois Rachel couchée, Cuddy redescendit pour aller chercher sa, ou plutôt, ses valises. Elle croisa House qui terminait de vider le coffre.

-Bah, où sont mes affaires ?  
-Dans la voiture ! Vous croyez quoi ? Je n'ai qu'une jambe moi !

Cuddy s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Blythe arriva dans le salon.

-Oui chérie, tes valises sont dans la voiture !

Cuddy fulmina et sortit chercher ses affaires.

-Oui parce qu'elle ne veut jamais que je l'aide !

Elle revint quelque secondes plus tard, les bras chargés d'affaires, et toujours en rogne.

-Tenez, je vais vous aidez.

**_TBC_**


	4. Chapter 4

Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait super plaisir et m'encourage pour écrire la suite (même si elle est déjà écrite).

**Le Mensonge**

Chapitre 4 :

Une fois dans leur chambre, Cuddy soupira, elle était épuisée, et l'idée même de devoir partager ses nuits avec House pendant une semaine, lui donnait presque la nausée. Qui plus est, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans cette chambre qu'un immense lit en bois, deux tables de nuit, une grande commode, un petit coin penderie, et une porte adonnant à une grande salle d'eau avec baignoire et douche. Donc en somme, rien qui pourrait faire office de lit de substitution.

-Oh ! Comme c'est excitant ! Vos petites culottes vont être mélangées à mes sous-vêtements !

Cuddy serra les mâchoires et ferma les yeux pour éviter d'éclater. Elle qui aurait crû qu'il allait se tenir à carreau du fait de l'avoir emmené dans cette histoire farfelue, et bien elle s'était royalement trompée ! Docteur House restait House même à l'extérieur, même dans une atmosphère qu'il connaissait bien.

-Fermez-là. Répondit Cuddy aussi froide qu'elle le pouvait.

Quand House eut finit de ranger ses affaires et sortit de la chambre, elle commença à ranger les siennes, écartant et cachant le plus possible ses sous-vêtements de ceux de House.  
Elle se traîna ensuite jusqu'au lit et se laissa tomber dessus sans retenue, dans un grand craquement.  
Génial, le lit grince !  
Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et s'endormit aussitôt.  
Il remonta rapidement, il avait oublié un sac avec son maillot, sa serviette, et quelques affaires de toilettes. En arrivant dans la chambre, il remarqua que les trois valises pleines de Cuddy étaient vides. Il allait lui faire une remarque dont lui seul a le secret quand il la vit dormir paisiblement en plein milieu du lit.  
Il la regarda un moment, admirant surtout son visage si serein, un visage dénué de cette apparence de femme dure et forte qu'elle se donnait les trois quart du temps. Elle devait être vraiment épuisée pour s'être endormit dans la voiture et maintenant ici. En même temps, il la voyait bien débordée en boulot, et aussi en-dehors.  
Il lui trouvait une beauté presque angélique, innocente, n'éprouvant en ce moment les douleurs que la vie pouvait lui offrir. Oui, c'était ça, elle était belle.  
Cuddy ouvrit un œil, s'étira sans vergogne, tendit un bras vers le réveil et remarqua l'heure : 19 heures 30, elle avait dormit environ trois heures. Elle soupira de dépit, elle n'allait plus dormir cette nuit ! Elle se leva et descendit, une odeur agréable de nourriture chatouillant son nez.

-Oh ! La marmotte !  
-Vous tombez bien ! On allait dîner ! Ajouta Blythe en tenant une immense marmite de légumes.

Cuddy bafouilla quelque chose et la suivit au salon.

-Gregory m'a dit que vous étiez végétarienne, j'espère qu'il y aura assez pour vous. Dit-elle en regardant dans sa marmite.  
-Heu… Ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois même qu'il y en aura trop. Merci.  
-Trop ? Oh ! J'ai souvent tendance à faire trop à dîner, il faut dire aussi que Gregory tient de son père, il mange pour quatre.

Cuddy se tourna amusée vers House qui avait l'air d'une enfant qui boudait.

-Gregory m'a dit que sa grand-mère était ici… Dit Cuddy en s'asseyant.  
-Oui, mais elle est très faible, elle ne dîne jamais au salon. Vous ferrez connaissance avec elle demain, elle doit dormir en ce moment même. Au fait, comme vous dormiez, je me suis permit de nourrir la petite. Gregory a tenté de m'en empêché, mais n'est-ce pas ma petite fille maintenant après tout ?

Cuddy lâcha soudainement sa fourchette.

-Ca ne va pas ?  
-Si si. Répondit faiblement Cuddy.

Son regard croisa celui impuissant de House et rebaigna dans la purée de légume qui flottait dans son assiette. On voyait bien que Blythe était femme de militaire, elle faisait des plats par rations de vingt, et la nourriture avait peu de goût, mais la fatigue et la faim empêchait Cuddy de refuser son assiette.  
La conversation déboula rapidement sur des pants dangereux : comment s'étaient-ils rencontrés, qu'est-ce qui avait fait qu'ils étaient ensembles, pourquoi s'étaient-ils mariés sans l'avoir prévenu. Malgré le fait qu'ils n'avaient absolument pas discuté de es choses là, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien, contredisant parfois l'autre.  
Après le repas, ils montèrent se coucher, épuisés du voyage et de la chaleur.

-C'est bon House ? Vous êtes dans le lit ? Demande Cuddy de la salle de bain.  
-Oui… Soupira House.  
-Vous avez fermé les yeux ?  
-Oui… S'exaspéra House sans pour autant fermer les yeux.  
-Vous en êtes sûr ?  
-Certain ! Bon Cuddy, si vous ne vouliez pas que je vous vois en petit pyjama, il fallait emmener le pyjama polaire !

Cuddy sortit doucement et se glissa telle une sourie sous les draps. Alors qu'elle prenait une position plus agréable, elle se tourna vers la gauche et fut nez à nez avec un regard bleu azure.

-House ! Vous n'avez pas fermé les yeux !

Elle se reposta sur le dos et se refusa de tourner la tête vers son employé. La lumière du réverbère du dehors donnait une lumière bleutée à la chambre qui avait gardée les rideaux ouverts. Cette lumière permit à Cuddy d'admirer une nouvelle fois le diamant qu'elle portait à son doigt.

-Vous avez pensé à tout, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Cuddy d'une voix calme.  
-Oui.  
-Vous saviez que je dirais oui ?  
-Oui.  
-Pourquoi leur mentir à ce point House ? Je suis certaine que si vous lui aviez expliqué gentiment, elle aurait bien compris.  
-Je vous l'ai déjà dit, j'ai voulut que pour une semaine, une lueur de fierté brille dans ses yeux, j'ai voulut qu'elle oublie un instant mon père.  
-Parce qu'elle le pleure encore ?  
-J'en suis certain…  
-Pour être franche House, j'ai beaucoup de mal à appuyer votre mensonge.  
-Je sais. Et je ne vous remercierai jamais autant de m'avoir aidé.  
-Le coup de sa petite-fille, ça m'a brisé le cœur. Je… Je ne sais vraiment pas si je pourrai tenir une semaine dans ce mensonge, si j'aurais la force de voir que son bonheur est faux.  
-Il faut que je vous prévienne que quand vous verrez grand-mère Anny, ça va vous faire un choque.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce qu'elle sera encore plus heureuse pour moi, encore plus heureuse e voir son petit-fils enfin marié, encore plus heureuse de découvrir son arrière-petite-fille.

Cuddy avala rapidement la boule qui s'était coincée dans sa gorge et se tourna à l'opposé de House, elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit aussitôt.

**_TBC_**


	5. Chapter 5

Wouaou! Merci!

Sweetydu972: oui, je me suis bien inspiré de ce film (La Proposition). J'ai trouvé que c'était un film qui pouvait très bien coller pour eux. Y aura même une scène identique plus tard. Voilà^^

**Le Mensonge**

Chapitre 5 :

Cuddy était prête à partir, la tenue de sport sur le dos, ipod vissé sur les oreilles, cardiomètre autour du bras quand la porte s'ouvrit sur madame House.

-Bonjour Lisa ! Vous allez courir ?  
-Oui je n'ai plus vraiment le temps en ce moment, et j'en profite !  
-Bien, je vais aller à la messe avec grand-mère Anny. J'imagine que Gregory va dormir jusqu'à midi.

Cuddy lui sourit et sortit. Elle eut du mal à trouver un endroit agréable, et surtout, à se repérer. Courir lui fit un bien fou, vidant son esprit, se sentant libre.  
Vers onze heures, elle rentra, remarquant que Blythe n'était pas encore rentrée de la messe. Elle monta les marches avec difficulté, épuisée au plus haut point, passa voir sa fille qui dormait encore à point fermé, et rentra dans sa chambre avec précaution, sachant très bien que House dormait tout autant que Rachel.  
Elle sourit en voyant la position très spéciale de House et s'approcha en silence de la commode pour chercher des vêtements de rechange.  
Ce qu'elle ne vit pas, c'est que House était tout à fait réveillé et n'avait pas les yeux totalement fermés. Il a détailla avec attention, restant plus longtemps sur ses attributs moulés et presque visibles dans cette tenue. Il la vit sortir des sous-vêtements en dentelles qui lui firent avoir un léger sourire.  
Elle passa devant lui sans remarquer qu'il ne dormait pas et s'enferma une demi-heure dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit, House n'était plus dans la chambre, mais elle n'en avait cure.  
Il était descendu peu après son enfermement, s'habillant rapidement et alla déguster un petit-déjeuner aussi important que le dîner. Il pouvant entendre l'eau de la douche, il imaginait Cuddy sous l'eau, appréciant la chaleur de l'eau. Il imaginait sa peau frémir sous l'eau, l'odeur de son gel douche envahir toute la cabine où on ne distinguerait plus qu'une ombre aux courbes parfaites.  
Il ne remarqua que le bruit de l'eau avait disparu et que Cuddy était descendue avec Rachel dans les bras.

-Bonjour House.  
-Cuddy ! Vous m'avez fait peur !  
-Vous pensiez à quoi ?  
-Vous voulez vraiment savoir ?  
-Non pas la peine, je le sais déjà…

Elle passa devant lui et alla chauffer du lait pour sa fille.  
Le reste de la journée ne fut pas très intéressante, ils firent une promenade emplie de piques et de disputes plus hargneuses les unes que les autres. Madame House avait demandé de nouvelles explications sur Rachel, et House avait osé dire que c'était leur fille biologique. Pendant le reste de la journée, Cuddy ne lui adressa pas la parole.  
Elle alla se coucher, de très mauvaise humeur, et quand House arriva dans la chambre, elle fit semblant de dormir pour éviter de lui parler. Elle savait que si elle lui adressait la parole, ce serait pour lui balancer tout ce qu'elle pensait de son attitude, mais elle ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons auprès de Blythe et de grand-mère Anny dont elle avait fait la connaissance dans la journée.  
Elle sentit le matelas s'affaisser et le regard de House sur elle. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas.

-Vous ne dormez pas Cuddy…  
-Du moins j'essaye, mais vous m'en empêchez…  
-Vous m'en voulez ? Demanda House d'une voix faussement inquiète.

Cuddy se retourna si vivement que House sursauta.

-Vous voulez rire ?

House se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Vous osez me demander si je vous en veux ? Vous n'avez fait que mentir ! Et mentir ! Hurla Cuddy.  
-Chuuuuut ! Grand-mère Anny va se réveillez !  
-Et alors ? Je vous avais dit que je ne voulais pas que vous mentiez plus que vous le faisiez ! Surtout impliquer Rachel !  
-Je suis désolé, mais elle aurait posé plus de questions…  
-Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici… Dit Cuddy en regardant le plafond. Son discours s'adressait plus à elle qu'à House.  
-Et puis on n'est plus à un mensonge près, non ?  
-Vous oui, moi, non. Bonne nuit House…

Elle se retourna et passa le drap au-dessus de ses épaules.  
House s'endormit un peu après elle, pas très fière de lui. Son sommeil fut empli de cauchemars, ou plutôt de rêves : Cuddy, un lit, une fenêtre ouverte, Cuddy qui saute, et…

-Cuddy !

Il bougea violement, tout transpirant, réveillant en même temps que son cri Cuddy qui avait énormément de mal à ouvrir les yeux.

-House ?  
-Non… Ce n'est rien… Juste… Un mauvais rêve…  
-Avec moi ? Pour que vous criiez mon nom…  
-Juste… Non rien.  
-Tentez de vous rendormir. Dit-elle en se rallongeant dans le lit.  
-Oui… Répondit House dans le vide. Oui.

Il tourna le visage vers elle et la regarda dormir. Est-ce qu'un jour son rêve/cauchemar se réalisera ? Sans bien sûr le saut dans le vide. Est-ce qu'un jour il serait capable de ne plus mentir ? Ne plus mentir pour elle ? Il voulait profiter de cette semaine au maximum et tenter de se racheter auprès d'elle, coûte que coûte.  
****

**_TBC_**

Franchement, que penser d'un chapitre comme ça... J'aime pas ce chapitre. Pas été inspiré sur ce coup...

Promis, je me ratrappe!


	6. Chapter 6

La fameuse scène de "La Proposition". Je me suis bien éclaté à écrire cette suite.

J'espère que vous jugerez ce chapitre plus long (m'enfin sur world, ça parraît pas si court que ça)

Et encore merci!

**Le Mensonge**

Chapitre 6 :

Cuddy était, ce lundi aussi, partie courir aux aurores. Courir lui avait fait un bien fou la veille, et aujourd'hui, elle avait besoin de se sentir bien. Son altercation avec House la veille au soir lui avait fait mal, et l'avait profondément énervé, ayant une envie qui allait jusqu'à vouloir tout abandonner. Mais bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à tout avouer, allant jusqu'à apprécier les rares moments de « couple » avec House.  
Cependant, elle se demandait comment Blythe et grand-mère Anny faisaient pour ne pas remarquer que tout ce qu'elles voyaient entre son fils et elle étaient faux.  
Elle revint à la maison, Blythe et grand-mère Anny absentes, un mot posé sur la table du salon disait qu'elles étaient parties déjeuner chez le voisin, et donc qu'ils devaient se débrouiller pour préparer à déjeuner.  
Cuddy soupira et, les écouteurs toujours dans les oreilles, monta à l'étage prendre une douche.  
House, de son côté, s'était réveillé seul, une fois de plus. Et de mauvaise humeur du fait que sa patronne ne prenait même pas de temps en vacances pour se reposer le plus longtemps possible dans son lit.  
Il s'était réveillé en nage, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait fait un rêve si spécial qui avait continué malgré que Cuddy l'ai rassuré.  
Il se leva en maugréant contre la douleur de sa jambe qui ne lui faisait pourtant presque plus souffrir. Il alla brancher son ipod sur l'amplificateur, et la voix des beatles envahit rapidement la chambre. Il chercha ensuite un t-shirt et un jean pas trop épais ainsi qu'un boxer lavé et non froissé.  
La commode était dans un état lamentable. Autant, les vêtements de Cuddy étaient parfaitement bien rangés, autant les siens, laissaient à désirer. Encore heureux que sa mère ne laissait pas trainer ses yeux par ici.  
Une fois ses affaires trouvées, il allait dans la salle de bain se déshabiller et prendre sa douche. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et Cuddy entrer. Elle détailla un moment les lieux, cherchant du regard la moindre trace de House. Et une fois sa curiosité satisfaite, elle commença à se déshabiller.  
House commença à râler, il ne trouvait pas sa serviette, et c'était hors de question qu'il pique le peignoir de Cuddy par risque de remontrances plus que certaines. Il souffla bruyamment et posa sa main sur la porte pour chercher rapidement sa serviette. Il était totalement nu.  
A peine avait-il tourné la poignée que la porte s'ouvrit vivement sur lui, le faisant perdre l'équilibre et tombant sur le dos. Sauf qu'il ne tomba pas seul. En effet, Cuddy, qui avait aussi tourné la poignée de la porte, fut emportée par la porte et tomba… Sur House, elle aussi totalement nue.  
Ils restèrent un moment à ne pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait jusqu'à ce que Cuddy, comprenant que House était pas plus habillé qu'elle, hurle à la mort.

-Pas besoin de me rendre sourd !  
-Vous êtes nu House ! Je suis nue !

House, intéressé par cette phrase, sourit et s'apprêta à la détailler du regard, mais elle fut plus rapide que lui et lui balança son peignoir en plein sur les yeux, ce qui lui permit de se lever rapidement et se glisser derrière la porte de la douche qui ne laissait entrevoir qu'une ombre floue. Dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas fait attention au corps nu de House.

-Sortez !  
-Hey ! C'est moi qui voulais prendre la douche ! Cria House en se relevant.  
-Vous m'avez fait tomber sur vous alors que j'étais nue ! On est quitte !  
-Non, on ne l'est pas ! S'offusqua House en voulant faire partir la doyenne de la douche.

Mais à peine se présenta-t-il devant la porte de la douche, qu'elle referma violement la porte en la coinçant avec sa main.

-Retournez dans la chambre… Allez… Enfiler quelque chose, et je vous laisserais y aller après moi.

House s'énerva, traita Cuddy de tous les noms et sortit.  
Après qu'il ait pris sa douche, il alla rejoindre Cuddy qui préparait le repas. Il la regarda faire un moment, presque admiratif de sa concentration, presque autant qu'au boulot.

-Vous faites quoi ?  
-Des pâtes.  
-Hmmmmmm ! Original !  
-Il n'y avait que ça dans le placard. Elle se stoppa et consentit enfin à le regarder. Au fait, c'est à vous le bol petit ours brun ? Se moqua-t-elle.  
-Quoi ? Moi avoir un bol comme ça ?  
-Il a été utilisé récemment puisqu'il est devant. Sauf que c'est moi qui nourrit Rachel dans son propre biberon. Votre mère et grand-mère prennent une tasse. Ce n'est pas moi, donc j'en déduis que c'est vous…  
-Et alors ? Vous allez vous moquez de moi, c'est ça ? C'est un crime de manger avec petit ours brun ?

Cuddy se mordit la lèvre pour éviter d'exploser de rire et se reconcentra sur les pâtes.

-C'est prêt. Vous voulez peut être que je vous serve dans votre bol ?  
-Haha ! C'est ça ! Moquez vous ! Moi aussi j'ai des dossiers sur vous !  
-Comme quoi ?  
-Dormir avec un t-shirt Barbie par exemple…  
-Mais… Je…  
-Oui je sais, vos pyjamas sont hyper sexys. Mais ce genre de rumeurs peut venir si vous balancez cette info…

Cuddy lui fit sa plus belle grimace et versa les pâtes dans les assiettes.  
Après le déjeuner, comme les autres femmes de la maison n'étaient pas encore revenues, Cuddy put avoir un moment seule avec sa fille. Elle jouait avec elle dans le salon pendant que House lisait sur la terrasse, non loin d'elle histoire de se coller à elle si sa mère revenait.  
Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Rachel faisait sa sieste et Blythe avait dit qu'elle veillerait sur elle pendant que House et Cuddy allaient se balader. A vrai dire, ils ne savaient pas trop quoi faire, mais House prit les devant.

-Je vais vous montrer quelque chose. Mais il faut me promettre que vous allez garder ça pour vous.

Cuddy fut déstabilisée par sa mine grave.

-Promis…

Il lui sourit, et tout naturellement, lui prit la main. Elle sourit à son tour, appréciant cette douce chaleur. Il l'emmena au fond du jardin, au bord de la rivière. Il bifurqua sur le côté où il y avait un petit renfoncement caché par les arbres. A cet endroit, il lâcha sa main et la laissa contempler l'endroit.

-C'est mon endroit, celui que personne à part moi n'a jamais connu. C'est ici que je venais quand mon père me frappait ou que je m'en voulais de quelque chose.

Cuddy l'écoutait attentivement en s'asseyant, il l'imita.

-Je pouvais me remettre en question, me ressourcer parmi la nature…  
-Pourquoi m'emmener ici si c'est un endroit secret ?

House haussa les épaules et ajouta :

-Je crois que le fait d'être un « couple » peut nous rapprocher, il faut jouer notre rôle jusqu'au bout… Et puis, j'avais envi que vous ne m'en vouliez plus pour hier soir… Alors partager un peu de ma vie…

Cuddy sourit et baissa le regard… Qu'elle remonta rapidement en voyant House qui commençait à se déshabiller.

-House ! Que faites-vous ?  
-Me baigner nu et aussi une de mes activités favorites !

Cuddy détourna le regard en rosissant lorsqu'il se plongea dans l'eau froide. Elle le regarda un moment se délecter de ce contact unique avec l'eau. Elle imaginait bien qu'il était à l'aise dans l'eau, oubliant sa douleur. Tout le contraire d'elle. Elle détestait se baigner lorsqu'elle n'avait pas pied, détestait ne pas voir ses pieds, et à l'évidence, c'était le cas ici.  
Perdant ses moyens devant le torse de son diagnosticien, elle ne remarqua pas son regard fixé au sien. Il était clair qu'il avait quelques intentions à son égard.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ?  
-Venez me rejoindre ! Elle est super bonne ! Gloussa House.

Elle se redressa vivement et s'énerva.

-Non House, j'ai envie de rentrer. Rhabillez-vous et on rentre.

Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à rentrer. House souffla, il avait bien remarqué son trouble, et sa gène lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de le rejoindre.  
Le soir arriva bien vite, après avoir fait semblant de donner le bain à Rachel, alors que c'était Cuddy qui le faisait, House aida sa mère pour le repas. Repas qui fut d'ailleurs, plus agréable que les autres fois, comme si ils commençaient chacun à se fondre dans leur personnage.  
Et c'est cette attitude toute nouvelle qui les poussa à s'installer confortablement dans le canapé après avoir couché, tout les deux Rachel. House passa un bras au-dessus de l'épaule de Cuddy et elle posa une main sur son torse.  
Il faisait un effort considérable pour se dire que ce n'était que la main d'une vulgaire femme sur son torse, mais rien à y faire, il sentait son odeur et sentait son contact qui le rendait à sa merci.  
Elle faisait un effort considérable pour se dire que ce n'était que le bras d'un vulgaire homme au-dessus de son épaule, un vulgaire bras qui commençait maintenant à caresser doucement son épaule. Ce lui faisait un effet bœuf et se sentait agréablement bien avec lui, gênée de tout ce qu'il s'était passé durant toute la journée, mais bien.

**_TBC_**


	7. Chapter 7

Peut être ce que vous attendiez, mais ne me tuez pas! (ou alors, à la limite, lancer moi des pierres...)

Note: mon résumé n'est pas attirant? Il faut peut être que je le change, mais je voulais garder tout le mystère^^

**Le Mensonge**

Chapitre 7 :

House se réveilla comme à son habitude, vers dix heures. IL ouvrit doucement les yeux en souriant et entreprit de s'étirer sans retenue comme il le faisait toujours. Il étendit les bras en l'air puis sur le côté. Sauf que sa main droite vint se loger dans une chevelure brune.  
Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et tourna la tête : Cuddy était endormie, presque dans ses bras. Son sourire s'intensifia et sans s'en rendre compte, commença à caresser ses boucles brunes avec sa main. Tout en faisant cela, il pensait à eux, à ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux depuis le début de cette terrible semaine. Après lui en avoir voulut longtemps, la veille elle s'était détendue et avait été presque charmante. Il avait conscience qu'il avait aussi changé, mais il fallait avouer que se retrouver nu contre elle ne lui avait pas rien fait.  
Son geste de plus en plus intensif réveilla Cuddy qui mit un moment à comprendre qui lui touchait les cheveux.

-Il est quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle avec la plus grande peine du monde à ouvrir les yeux.  
-Un peu plus de dix heures.  
-Et merde… J'ai loupé une occasion de courir…  
-Vous ne pensez pas que vous avez assez courut pour la semaine ?

Cuddy lui lança un vague sourire et sortit du lit en passant autour de ses épaules une robe de chambre.

-Vous savez House, courir me fait le même effet que vous font vos cachets de vicodin.  
-Ah oui ? Vous aussi ça vous rend tout excité ?

Sa patronne soupira et alla s'occuper de Rachel qui l'attendait patiemment.  
La matinée se passa bien rapidement, la chaleur n'aidait pas à s'occuper activement. House terminait son bouquin dans le salon, Cuddy jouait avec Rachel sur le tapis et Blythe s'occupait de grand-mère Anny.  
Le déjeuner fut bien reçu, et très agréable. House et Cuddy prenaient plus confiance en l'un et l'autre et leurs rôles étaient plus faciles à jouer. Cuddy en avait même presque oublié que ce qu'ils faisaient était inadmissible, oublié jusqu'à ce que Blythe dise :

-Je suis tellement heureuse de vous connaître, tellement heureuse pour Gregory. Je suis fière qu'il ait trouvé une femme aussi parfaite que vous.

Lisa tenta de ravaler ses larmes au maximum, mais en vain. A la fin du repas, n'y tenant plus, elle sortit et éclata en sanglots. Elle s'asseya sur le banc et exprima sa peine.

-Pourquoi pleurez-vous ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit grand-mère Anny s'approcher. Cuddy essuya ses joues et lui laissa de la place sur le banc.

-Pour rien…  
-Si ma belle, il y a bien une raison. Expliquez-moi tout.  
-Je ne crois pas que je puisse…  
-Ecoutez, j'ai eu un fils qui frappait la personne que j'affectionne le plus au monde. Ce même fils qui me racontait comment il s'y prenait, alors pensez bien que je peux tout entendre.

Cuddy savait bien qu'elle parlait de House, mais n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était aussi horrible.

-Racontez-moi vos peines…  
-C'est juste que… Je fais quelque chose contre ma volonté, quelque chose qui ne me rend pas fière…  
-Pourquoi l'avoir fait alors ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut être… Peut être parce que j'avais envie d'aider la personne qui me le demandait.  
-Cette personne, c'est Gregory, n'est-ce pas ?

Cuddy la regarda avec effroi, serait-il possible qu'elle ait deviné ?

-Comment… Comment vous avez-pu…  
-Je vois bien, on voit bien que votre relation est assez spéciale. Gregory peut avoir tout ce dont il a envie. On imagine bien qu'en étant avec lui, il arrive à tout vous faire faire…

Cuddy sourit et fut soudainement soulagée. Ouf, elle ne savait rien. Oui, elle voulait tout lui dire, lui dire qu'elle s'extasiait pour une chose inexistante. Elle voulait lui demander pardon de lui mentir ainsi, mais de ne rien pouvoir lui dire. C'est pourquoi ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et elle s'en alla en s'excusant.  
Elle croisa House en chemin qui voulut la retenir pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle monta à l'étage coucher Rachel. Il al suivit.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
-Ce qu'il se passe ? Il se passe que… Que j'en peux plus… Que ces femmes sont adorables, attentionnées, heureuses pour nous alors que nous… Nous, on ne fait que leur mentir, les appuyer dans leurs fausses croyances.

House l'écouta, elle disait vrai, mais c'était trop tard maintenant, il ne pouvait plus rien faire, plus rien dire sinon il allait créer un raz-de-marée.

-Je suis désolé Cuddy, je ne savais pas que ça vous touchait autant.

Celle-ci esquissa un fin sourire et partit se rafraichir dans la salle de bain. Pendant la sieste de Rachel, elle allait se mettre en maillot et se faire bronzer au soleil. Après tout, elle était en vacances, et vacances rimait avec bronzage.  
Sauf que Rachel marqua sa présence bien trop tôt et elle dû l'emmener sur la terrasse pour arriver à la calmer.  
Blythe lui montra une petite piscine qui avait appartenue à House et elles la remplirent d'eau. House avait disparut de leur vu, et Cuddy le retrouva endormit sur le lit, elle le laissa tranquille.  
House fut réveillé par les rires incessants de Rachel. Il bailla longuement et descendit. La scène qu'il vit le fit sourire plus qu'autre chose : la petite bassine d'eau était sous le porche. Rachel s'y baignait dedans, ou plutôt, éclaboussait la moindre personne qui s'y approchait. L'entrée du salon avait un sal état, et à vrai dire… Cuddy aussi. Sauf que contrairement au salon, elle était en maillot de bain et donc elle accueillait les éclaboussures en riant. Elle était magnifique ainsi, heureuse avec sa fille. Il croisa son regard et s'approcha.

-Voilà la marmotte ! Ironisa Cuddy.

House lui fit une grimace et passa derrière elle. Elle jura avoir sentit sa main se balader dans son dos. Rachel sauta encore plus de joie en voyant cet homme qui se faisait passer pour son papa, sauf que sa maman trouva le moment opportun pour aller lui faire prendre son bain. Elle cria et bougea le plus possible, et Cuddy dû aller chercher House pour qu'elle se calme.

-Je crois que vous devez lui donner son bain. Soupira Cuddy en déplorant l'état de la salle de bain.  
-Quoi ? Mais…  
-Pas moyen de la calmer. Et comme elle a été particulièrement pénible aujourd'hui, je suis vannée.

House capitula et s'approcha de la baignoire pendant que Cuddy le rassurait.

-Je vais prendre une douche pendant ce temps là. Je suis juste à côté hein ?

Elle alla dans la cabine de douche, et ne voulant se retrouver nue devant House, elle déposa ses vêtements un par un devant la porte de la cabine en se déshabillant dans la douche.  
Après cette dure épreuve, Cuddy prit la relève pour habiller Rachel pendant que House se douchait à son tour. Le dîner fut très calme dû au fait que tout le monde était épuisé.  
Cuddy monta la première avec grand-mère Anny et la coucha. Elle passa dans la chambre de Rachel voir si elle dormait bien, et sa suractivité de la journée l'avait épuisé aussi.  
Elle ne vit pas House entrer dans la chambre de grand-mère Anny pour lui dire bonne nuit. Ce n'est qu'en passant devant sa chambre et en entendant :

-Tu as choisit la bonne femme, belle, intelligente, un peu trop émotive sur les borts, mais c'est celle qu'il te fallait.

Elle ne voulut pas en entendre plus et s'adossa contre le mur en laissant échapper quelques larmes. Comment faisait House pour supporter tout ça ? Comment ne pouvait-il pas se demander comment il avait pu leur mentir à ce point ? Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et fut emporté dans ses pensées.

-Oui, bonne nuit grand-mère Anny.

House ferma la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci en soupirant. Décidément, c'était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait imaginait. Et la réaction de Cuddy lui faisait mal au cœur, non qu'il lui en voulait de se réaction, mais qu'il pensait pareil. Sans contrôler quoi que ce soit, une légère larme roula sur sa joue. Il allait se traiter de tapette quand il entendit un sanglot non loin de lui.  
Il s'approcha et vit Cuddy assise contre le mur et pensive.

-Tout va bien ?

Elle redressa la tête et lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Elle remonta son regard au niveau de son visage, quelque chose avait attiré son attention.

-House… Vous pleurez…

Il se traita maintenant de tapette et ajouta sur le ton de l'humour, ou tout au moins, qu'il voulait faire croire :

-Et bien, à croire que mentir me fait autant mal qu'à vous…  
-Je me demandais comment vous faisiez pour rester de marbre. Maintenant je sais que c'est faux…  
-Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il m'a prit… Il soupira et ajouta, il faut… Il faut que je leur dise. Pour elles, pour vous… Pour nous.

Cuddy lui sourit faiblement et lui demanda de l'aider à se relever. Une fois la chose faite, ils restèrent collés l'un à l'autre, sentant le cœur de l'autre battre si fort qu'ils en avaient du mal à respirer.  
Cuddy murmura un faible « merci, merci de faire ça pour nous… ». Phrase qui vint s'abattre sur la peau de House qui n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. Elle vit le visage de son faux compagnon s'avancer vers elle, lentement mais sûrement. Elle vit ses lèvres chercher les siennes et les lui tendit pour faciliter. Elle ferma les yeux quand leurs bouches entrèrent en contact, trembla de plaisir quand elle sentit que le baiser devint sauvage…

**_TBC_**


	8. Chapter 8

NC donc chapitre court, je l'avoue...

J'avais voulut faire un chapitre beauocup plus cru, mais j'ai trouvé que ça ne collait pas. Plus tard peut être.

**Le Mensonge**

Chapitre 8 :

Est-ce que ce baiser était réel ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient conscience que cela aurait un impacte sur leur vie future ? Ils se laissaient totalement transporter, s'offrant à l'autre comme si c'était la meilleure solution pour se pardonner de ce mensonge.  
Ils se dirigèrent rapidement jusqu'à leur chambre, ne cessant de s'embrasser et leurs bras faisant des gestes effrénés. House plaqua Cuddy contre la porte une fois celle-ci refermée et commença à la déshabiller avec ferveur.  
Cuddy était incapable de bouger, emprise à un désir paralysant et ne faisait que poursuivre les baisers avec passion. Le remarquant, House défit son t-shirt et entreprit de défaire son jean, mais Cuddy reprit ses esprits à ce moment et lui donna une petite tape sur la main pour le faire elle-même. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle était quasiment nue et que House s'affairait à combler sa poitrine.  
Elle rejeta la tête en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir et sa tête cogna violement contre la porte, elle grimaça et House prit les choses en main : il la poussa sur le lit. Ils y tombèrent dessus en un grand grincement et en une multitude de baisers.  
Cuddy passa sa main sous le boxer de House et flatta son membre tendu. Une fois son excitation poussée à l'extrême, House retira les mains de Cuddy qui geignit. House sourit contre sa bouche, il avait d'autres options… Il retira hâtivement leurs derniers sous-vêtements et se dépêcha de la combler comme il en avait toujours rêvé. Seulement, à peine s'était-il bien installé en elle, que le lit marqua sa présence… Ils préférèrent l'ignorer. Mais au premier coup de bassin, le bruit revint. Cuddy sentit alors House se crisper. Elle se défit de son étreinte et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? Je ne te plais pas ?  
-Non, non, c'est pas ça, bien sûr que tu me plais! C'est juste que le lit grince…

Cuddy haussa les sourcils comme pour bien comprendre qu'un simple bruit le dérangeait dans ces moments là. House, semblant d'avoir comprit l'étonnement de Cuddy, ajouta :

-En fait… Je n'aimerais pas réveiller grand-mère Anny et ma mère… Les murs sont aussi fins que du papier ici, alors…

Cuddy lui fit un grand sourire et se détacha complètement de lui pour retirer le drap et les coussins qu'elle jeta par terre avant de s'y allonger dessus. House lui sourit en retour et ne se fit pas prier pour la rejoindre.

-Alors comme ça les murs sont aussi fins que du papier ? Il faudrait m'empêcher de crier… Murmura Cuddy alors que House prenait d'asseau son cou et sa gorge.

Pour toute réponse, House reprit là où il s'en était arrêté. Il recommença ses coups de bassin alors que Cuddy s'accrochait fermement à lui, enfonçant sans vergogne ses ongles dans sa chaire. Elle lui faisait mal plus qu'autre chose, mais il ne jugea pas bon de se plaindre, mais alors qu'il allait retirer ses doigts de son dos, il s'enfonça un peu plus contre elle sous l'effet du plaisir qu'elle lui procurait à passer sa langue dans son cou.  
C'était tellement agréable, en osmose qu'ils se demandaient comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas se sauter dessus plus tôt. Leurs corps étaient en totale adéquation, adhérait totalement à l'autre. Ils allaient à leur rythme, pas besoin d'être trop rapide, ni trop lent d'ailleurs.  
Cuddy fit glisser une main jusqu'à celle de House qu'elle tint fermement jusqu'au dernier moment. House embrassait tout ce que sa patronne lui mettait sous la bouche tandis que sa main libre caressait la cuisse de Cuddy qui bougeait au rythme de leurs mouvements contre le bassin de House.  
Cette osmose si parfaite ne pouvait aboutir qu'à une seule issue : l'orgasme ravageur. House sentit la main de Cuddy se faire plus tendue dans la sienne, et il savait que s'il y jetait un coup d'œil, sa main serait devenue aussi blanche qu'un linge. Il la vit se cambrer et murmurer des paroles totalement incohérentes entrecoupées de son nom. Il était tellement occupé de regarder ce magnifique corps qui ondulait son lui qu'il ne remarqua pas qu'il était lui aussi prêt à trouver le septième ciel.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'il la vit se cambrer à l'extrême qu'il sentit une vague de bonheur intense parcourir tout son corps. Il ferma convulsivement les yeux et murmura un « Lisa » pas tout à fait audible.  
Il se laissa retomber à côté d'elle, mais elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de la toucher qu'elle se leva déjà avec les coussins et le drap pour retourner sur le lit. Ne voulant pas rester sur le sol froid, et surtout seul, il la suivit en soupirant, tellement incapable de faire le moindre effort après cet acte totalement agréable.  
Sans qu'il ne puisse dire ouf, elle posa sa tête sur son torse et bloqua ses jambes avec la sienne qu'elle passa au-dessus. Il ne savait plus trop comment réagir, il avait réellement adoré ce moment, mais il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça signifiait pour eux, et ça lui faisait peur… Peur ? House ? House avoir peur ? Serait-ce parce qu'il a envie de s'engager dans une relation sérieuse ? Le sourire que la femme allongée sur lui lui offrit, lui confirma que oui et de plus il avait changé au contact de sa famille avec ce mensonge… Mensonge… Oui, il devait faire quelque chose. Allez, il leur dirait tout… Quand il aura dormit, s'il en est capable avec une telle femme dans ses bras.  
Il passa une nuit très agréable, humant un parfum totalement enivrant, et dans les bras d'une déesse. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se demanda un moment s'il n'avait pas abusé de la vicodin. Mais le léger mouvement du corps enfuit dans ses bras lui prouva bien le contraire. Il la contempla avec admiration : elle avait un fin sourire gravé sur les lèvres, une poitrine abondante que le drap cachait à peine, un corps fin qui se dessinait parfaitement bien, un visage naturel et angelique légèrement caché par une mèche ondulée qu'il retira aussitôt. Il sourit à cette vision et sentit l'odeur de crèpes.  
Il se retira doucement du lit pour ne pas la reveiller et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, le sourire aux lèvres qu'il ne pourait pas retirer de la journée, il en était sûr.

**_TBC_**


	9. Chapter 9

Je suis contente de voir que j'ai un peut de tout dans mes reviews. C'est vrai que pour le moment (et quelques chapitres), je me consacre essentiellement à leur relation toute naissante et met "de côté" le mensonge. Mais cette histoire n'est bien sûr pas finie, et ne t'inquiète pas mimine666, j'ai bien compris ta remarque, tu verras dans quelques chapitres. Voilà!

Que dire de plus? C'est vrai que ma Cuddy se contredit... Enfin bon, je tâche de ratrapper tout ça dans les chapitres futurs! (enfin, du genre 12 ou 13)

Longue suite (pour moi)! Vous allez être contents!^^

**Le Mensonge**

Chapitre 9 :

Cuddy fut réveillée par les pleurs de Rachel qui provenaient de la chambre d'en face. Elle mit du temps à se rappeler les évènements de la veille, mais l'odeur de House dans le coussin, le fait qu'elle était entièrement nue dans les draps et qu'un grand sourire s'affichait sur ses lèvres témoignaient bien qu'elle avait couché avec lui.  
Sans perdre plus de temps, elle sauta du lit et enfila une simple robe sans rien en dessous. Elle se rendit en face consoler sa fille. Elle avait bien l'impression qu'elle la délaissait au profit de ce mensonge stupide et se dit qu'elle aurait dû la laisser à sa mère. Mais il était trop tard pour les remords… A tout point de vu. Non qu'elle regrettait sa nuit avec House, bien au contraire, mais elle avait peur de ce qui allait suivre, même si elle était bloquée ici avec lui jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.  
Elle descendit, sachant que Rachel avait faim et alla directement dans la cuisine. Elle s'arrêta brutalement quand elle vit House et sa mère. Comment se comporter avec lui ? Bon, il y avait Blythe donc baisers et tutoiement étaient de rigueur, mais elle remarqua qu'elle avait presque finit son café ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait quitter la cuisine ce qui voulait dire qu'elle allait se retrouver seule avec lui…

-Bonjour Lisa ! Bien dormi ?

Cuddy remonta le regard jusqu'à Blythe et lui fit un grand sourire. Elle avait dû avoir l'air d'une imbécile à fixer le sol avec insistance.

-Oui, merci. Très bonne nuit. Dit-elle en fixant House.

Celui-ci se retourna au son de sa voie et lui fit le plus beau des sourires. Toutes ses appréhensions disparurent à ce moment. Il s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner un baiser et retourna à son café.  
Cuddy mit un temps à se remettre de ses émotions et s'occupa de Rachel. Entre temps, Blythe avait déserté la cuisine et avait rejoint grand-mère Anny au salon.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda celle-ci en voyant le regard perdu de sa belle-fille.  
-C'est juste que… Leur attitude est différente…  
-Comment ça ?  
-Ils se sont embrassés en un sourire et avaient l'air d'aimer ça. Puis Lisa avait l'air rayonnante !  
-C'est pas trop tôt… Soupira grand-mère Anny.

Elle se tassa un peu plus dans le canapé et repensa à tout ce qu'elle avait pu penser sur ce couple. Déjà, leurs attitudes envers l'autre étaient bizarres : distance, regards qui voulaient tout dire sauf l'amour qu'il existait entre eux, Gregory qui ne s'occupait pas de Rachel comme un père le ferait pour sa fille, incohérences dans leurs propos. Mais elles s'étaient fait à l'idée qu'ils étaient heureux comme ils étaient, et que s'ils étaient ensemble, c'était bien pour une raison. Mais ce que venait de dire sa belle-fille lui redonna du baume au cœur.  
Pendant ce temps là, un silence de mort régnait dans la cuisine. House redoutait le moment où sa tasse serait finie, sachant pertinemment que Cuddy n'attendait que ça pour qu'ils discutent. Et malheureusement, malgré tous ses efforts pour boire à toute petite gorgée, l'échéance arriva bien vite.  
Cuddy se leva en voyant qu'il avait finit sa tasse et tourna la tête en direction du salon pour s'assurer que le reste de la famille n'entende rien. Elle prit Rachel sous le bras et s'approcha de House, le coinçant entre elle et le plan de travail.

-House… Je voulais qu'on parle de… Cette nuit et… J'ai besoin de savoir si ce n'est qu'un coup d'un soir ou… Ou le début d'une relation. J'ai ma réponse, mais…

Elle s'interrompit, devenant de plus en plus sceptique quand à sa réponse car il n'avait pas jugé bon de parler à sa place. Elle avait évité de le faire intervenir, ne sachant pas comment le nommer : « vous » ou « tu ».  
House resta un moment pensif et ne savait pas comment lui annoncer. Lui annoncer que lui aussi voulait une relation, mais il fallait le faire à se façon, « à la House » comme disait Wilson. Alors, ne jugeant pas intéressant de s'exprimer avec les mots, il s'approcha d'elle et bloqua les hanches de Cuddy entre ses mains, il avança son corps vers lui et la fit presque basculer sur lui. Mais il évita tout de même de le faire, Rachel était toujours dans les bras de sa mère.  
Il lâcha les hanches de Cuddy pour migrer ses mains jusqu'à son visage. Il actionnait d'une lenteur surprenante, laissant Cuddy en attente. Celle-ci se demandait bien ce qu'il allait faire même si la part rationnelle de son cerveau lui disait qu'il allait l'embrasser, tandis que la part irrationnelle, lui intima l'idée qu'il allait lui donner un coup de boule.  
Encore heureux que Cuddy était une femme intelligente et qu'elle savait que House allait lui donner sa réponse en l'embrassant, ce qu'il fit sans plus attendre. Il força rapidement le passage de sa langue, et la laissa rejoindre sa jumelle, tendis que ses mains passèrent du visage de Cuddy jusqu'à son dos pour l'approcher encore plus contre lui.  
Ils se laissèrent rapidement transportés par ce baiser, surtout House qui était content d'avoir trouvé la bonne solution, irrévocablement, la bonne solution. Rachel regardait le spectacle, ou plutôt le découvrait. Du haut de ses huit mois, elle n'avait jamais vu un homme embrasser sa mère. Peut être depuis une semaine celui-ci, mais ça n'avait jamais été aussi long. Elle sursauta quand sa mère émit un bruit inconnu : un gémissement, et commença à pleurer car sa mère ne semblait plus s'intéresser à elle.  
House et Cuddy stoppèrent leur embrassade à contrecœur et Cuddy reporta toute son attention sur Rachel et la berça pour la calmer. Elle remonta le regard vers House et porta sa main libre à son visage pour caresser sa joue. Elle murmura un « merci » avant de lui déposer un baiser sonore sur la joue et de se retourner.  
Elle se stoppa quand elle vit grand-mère Anny les fixer légèrement émue. Elle haussa les sourcils avant de sortir la cuisine.  
Grand-mère Anny et House se regardèrent un long moment avant que celui-ci lui sourit et suivit sa compagne à l'étage.  
Il regagna la chambre et vit Cuddy, plongée dans la commode tandis que Rachel se baladait sur le lit complètement défait. Au son de sa canne, elle se retourna et n'eut pas le temps de faire le premier pas qu'il s'empara d'elle et de ses lèvres le premier. Durant tout le fil du baiser, Cuddy avait conservé un grand sourire et il ne disparut que lorsque House se détacha d'elle.

-Je rêve ou…

Elle suivit son regard jusqu'à sa robe. Oui bon certes on pouvait voir ses seins pointer sous le coup de l'excitation, mais elle ne voyait pas ce qui clochait. A moins qu'il n'appréciait pas la robe…

-Tu ne portes rien en dessous… Murmura-t-il avait que sa respiration ne fut coupée.

Cuddy leva les yeux au ciel, bien sûr, il s'agissait de cela, coup d'œil au sex. Elle qui n'avait rien eux depuis plus de huit mois, elle avait bien l'impression qu'avec House, malgré les disputes qui allaient vraisemblablement avoir lieux, le sex allait avoir une part importante dans leur vie, et elle aimait ça.  
Un grand sourire charmeur s'afficha sur son visage avant qu'elle ne croisa ses mains derrière son cou et qu'elle ne reprenne d'asseau ses lèvres.  
Après un détour par la douche, et par la chambre de Rachel pour l'habiller, ils déjeunèrent tous ensemble. Le temps n'étant pas au beau fixe, Blythe et grand-mère Anny décidèrent de rendre visite aux voisins tandis que Cuddy et House voulurent aller se promener.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le chemin à travers la forêt et qu'ils marchaient collés l'un à l'autre, Rachel dans les bras de sa mère. Pour le moment, House ne savait pas trop comment se comporter vis-à-vis d'elle, mais il savait bien qu'il allait devoir faire un effort s'il voulait rester avec Cuddy un peu plus que quatre jours.

-J'ai bien conscience que ça ne va pas être facile tous les jours.

House tourna la tête vers Cuddy et la questionna du regard.

-C'est vrai. On a chacun nos habitudes de vieux célibataires, et j'ai Rachel.  
-Il me semble que tu as oublié que je suis House. Se moqua-t-il.

Elle le regarda eu une grimace et reporta son attention sur le sol.

-On va y arriver. Si tous les… Couples y arrivent, pourquoi pas nous ?  
-Notre relation ne sera jamais normale. Ironisa Cuddy.  
-Peut être, mais c'est ce qui la rendra spéciale ! Et puis au pire, si ça ne marche pas, on dira que ce sera une relation basée que sur le sex ! Dit-il en prenant Cuddy sous le bras.

Celle-ci monta le regard vers lui et lui lança un regard moqueur.

-En attendant, il faut que je leur dise…

Ils soupirèrent en même temps, et à peine avait-il compris l'enjeu de leur déclaration, une trombe d'eau déferla sur eux. Cuddy protégea instantanément Rachel sous son pull et ils rentrèrent le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à chez eux.  
Malheureusement, n'ayant pas les clés, et Blythe n'étant pas là, ils durent se serrer sous le porche en l'attendant. House aidait maintenant Cuddy à protéger Rachel de l'humidité, ne voulant pas la rendre malade, et en profita pour caresser Cuddy comme si de rien n'était.  
Blythe revint peu de temps après, s'excusant à tout va et ils se séchèrent rapidement, ne voulant pas attraper la crève.  
La soirée passa rapidement, et ils se couchèrent vannés, épuisés de cette journée et d'une nuit presque blanche, mais heureux d'être ensemble tout simplement. 

**_TBC_**


	10. Chapter 10

Les rentrée, c'est souvent perturbant.

Voilà la suite!

**Le Mensonge**

Chapitre 10 :

Se réveiller heureuse est un privilège dont Cuddy comptait bien profiter. Elle s'étira paresseusement et tourna la tête sur le côté, persuadée de découvrir son nouveau compagnon en train de dormir, mais son bras retomba mollement sur le coussin déjà froid. Elle ouvrit les yeux et eut un mauvais pressentiment. Elle se retourna de l'autre côté du lit pour tendre l'oreille et tenter d'entendre des effusions de voix. Elle avait bien vu, House était en train de parler.

-Oh non… Souffla-t-elle en sortant du lit avec précipitation et enfiler une robe de chambre tout aussi vite.

Elle descendit et se stoppa quand les regards noirs de Blythe et de grand-mère Anny se tournèrent vers elle. Elles se reconcentrèrent sur House une fois avoir jugé que Cuddy se sentait suffisamment mal.

-Donc… Vous... Vous n'êtes pas mariés, rien.

Cuddy posa ses yeux sur House qui avait toute la peine du monde à annoncer cette fâcheuse nouvelle.

-Non. Répondit-il entre deux inspirations.

Cuddy vint jusqu'à lui pour lui porter soutient et attrapa sa main pour lui prouver qu'elle était là.

-Et Rachel ? Ce n'est pas votre fille alors ? C'est une petite actrice payée pour ?  
-Ne raconte pas ce genre de chose maman ! Rachel est la fille adoptive de Cuddy !  
-Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! Tu es mon fils et tu m'as menti ! Moi qui pensais que tu avais changé, tu… Tu me rends tout sauf fière de toi.

Elle lui lança un regard apeuré et s'en alla. House, après un instant à ne rien faire et ne rien dire, prit la direction opposée, c'est-à-dire le jardin. Il ne restait donc plus que Cuddy et grand-mère Anny. Cuddy se sentait tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle ne tarda pas à suivre House. Elle savait où il était et elle ne tarda pas à le voir assit sur l'herbe, le regard dans le vague. Elle arriva pas derrière et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Ca va aller… Le rassura-t-elle.  
-Je ne crois pas. J'ai tout raté. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Un mensonge pareil ne peut pas ne pas avoir de conséquences…

Ils n'entendirent pas Blythe arriver à son potager non loin de là et écouter ce qu'ils disaient.

-Pourquoi t'as accepté ?  
-Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'avais envie que tu te sentes bien.  
-Ne dis pas ça, je suis sûr que c'est faux.  
-Non ! Je te jure !  
-En attendant, ma mère va mettre quatre ans à me pardonner…  
-Quatre ? Pas cinq ? Ironisa Cuddy.  
-Haha… Ca ne sert à rien d'essayer de me remonter le moral, il est aussi bas qu'il ne peut être.  
-Je suis vraiment désolée…  
-Tu n'y es pour rien. Ce sont mes conneries, je dois faire face aux conséquences…  
-Sache que je suis là…  
-Je sais Lisa. Merci.

Cuddy se colla à lui et lui donna un baiser sur l'épaule. Blythe avait tout entendu, les remords de son fils. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner, elle n'était pas prête.  
Un long silence s'ensuivit, qui laissait House se morfondre dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Cuddy soupire et se lève.

-Tu es démoralisé, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Oui, mais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il en voyant Cuddy retirer sa robe de chambre, dévoilant une nuisette horriblement sexy.  
-Je croyais que tu adorais te baigner.

Un fin sourire s'afficha sur le visage de House, et doubla Cuddy en retirant plus rapidement qu'elle ses vêtements. Elle le regarda plonger dans l'eau pendant qu'elle retirait sa nuisette.

-Tu as pied ?  
-Oui, viens, je vais te tenir si tu veux.

Il savait qu'elle n'était pas à l'aise dans l'eau et il l'aida à se plonger intégralement dedans.

-Tu me tiens, hein ?  
-Mais oui…

Blythe sourit, son fils avait toujours été un vrai gentleman qu'importe la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle les trouvait presque mignons, mignons jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une succession de baisers, suivit de gémissements. Elle grimaça et s'en alla rapidement.  
Une fois leur petite affaire finie, une douche rapide, le déjeuner était prêt. Un repas n'avait jamais été aussi froid et on pouvait entendre une mouche voler, vraiment. Ils désertèrent tous la table rapidement et Cuddy et House s'installèrent sur la pelouse avec Rachel. House se rapprochait un peu plus de Rachel, sûrement sous le coup de la déprime car il avait besoin de soutient. Il retrouvait peu à peu l'envie de se racheter aux yeux de sa famille et se proposa de cuisiner et gouter digne de ce nom.  
Une fois House parti, Blythe et grand-mère Anny allèrent discuter avec Cuddy de ce mensonge. Celle-ci fit tout son possible pour redorer le blason de House, mais en vain. Elles lui parlèrent ensuite de Rachel, se demandant pourquoi une femme comme elle n'avait pas eu d'enfants biologiques. Leur discussion fut coupée par le retour de House.  
Après le dîner, Cuddy coucha Rachel et était tellement fatiguée qu'elle n'eut pas la force de redescendre. Alors qu'elle était en train de lire confortablement installée dans son lit, elle entendit de forts éclats de voix. Elle résista à l'envie de voir ce qu'il se passait, mais après tout, elle ne faisait pas parti de la famille.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, House était arrivé dans la chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit sans vraiment remarquer que Cuddy le fixait derrière ses lunettes. Il soupira en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains, c'était irrévocablement trop dur… Cuddy posa les lunettes et son livre sur la table de chevet et se glissa derrière House sur les genoux. Elle entoura ses bras autour de son cou et lui souffla une parole réconfortante à son oreille.

-A chaque jour suffit sa peine… Hier, tu étais heureux…  
-Aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de changer de famille. Termina House.  
-On ne choisit pas sa famille…  
-Bon, t'as finit avec ces citations à deux balles ? Dit-il passablement énervé en se retournant.

Cuddy eut un mouvement de recul, et House parut désolé. Il lui captura les mains et l'attira vers lui. Il n'oserait jamais l'avouer, mais elle lui faisait beaucoup de bien, son odeur et sa simple présence le rassurait. Elle avait vécu cette expérience avec lui et donc était la seule à comprendre sa peine. Mais il se demandait tout de même pourquoi elle avait accepté ça, il n'avait jamais compris les enjeux, et ce n'est que maintenant qu'il se rendait compte de sa connerie.  
Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, à l'image d'une bouée de sauvetage et lui donna un baiser sur le haut du crâne. Elle était aux anges, elle se sentait utile et proche de lui. Elle était aussi surprise de ce besoin soudain de câlins, c'était comme si elle avait un autre homme devant elle, mais elle n'allait pas se plaindre, du moins, maintenant.  
****

**_TBC_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Le Mensonge**

Chapitre 11 :

Au petit matin, un soupir vint perturber le silence de la pièce. Visiblement, quelqu'un venait de se réveiller, ou peut être les deux puisqu'ils bougèrent. Cuddy sourit au regard de House tout en s'étirant. Celui-ci la laissait faire et une fois la chose faite, il l'approcha encore plus prêt de lui et nicha son nez dans son cou.

-Le docteur House serat-il câlin ?  
-Il faudra vous y faire docteur Cuddy, je ne laisse pas la personne qui partage mon lit quitter celui-ci avant mon câlin du matin.  
-Et hier ? Et avant-hier ?  
-Ces matins là furent particuliers, j'étais trop préocupé.  
-Pas aujourd'hui ?  
-Ohhhhhh ! Veuillez ne pas perturber ce moment voulez-vous ?

Cuddy eut un petit rire et laissa House s'installer progressivement sur elle. Elle savait qu'il aimait le sex, elle savait qu'il avait besoin de ça pour se sentir bien avec une personne, mais elle n'y voyait aucune objection particulière et l'encourageait plutôt à laisser parraître ce côté de sa personnalité.  
Laissant toujours sa tête contre le cou de Cuddy, House se releva légèrement et fit glisser sa main le long de sa cuisse tout doucement. Il commença à déposer de doux baisers dans son cou et à l'oré de ses seins. Elle soupira d'aise et se cala plus confortablement dans les coussins en fermant les yeux : qu'elle allait aimer ces réveils…  
Elle sentit les mains de House stopper toute activité sur son corps et ouvrit les yeux perplexe quand à ce qu'il en faisait. Elle remarqua qu'il avait baissé son bas de pyjama et remonté sa nuisette. Sans se rendre compte du regard insistant de sa compagne, House se repositionna entre les jambes de Cuddy, et reposa ses mains là où il les avait laissé.  
Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour bien comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, et au moment où il se sentit prêt à entrer en elle, elle le repoussa en posant ses deux mains sur son torse.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il frustré.  
-Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser tirer un coup comme ça ? T'as même pas retiré ton pyjama ! Je veux bien comprendre que le romantisme n'est pas ton truc, mais met y un peu du tien quand même !

House fit semblnt de bouder, remonta son bas de pyjama et quitta le lit en se postant devant la fênetre. Après un moment sans rien dire, House se retourna vers Cuddy qui le fixait sans comprendre sa réaction.

-J'allais tout te donner ! Dit-il dans une moue enfantine.

Cuddy ne put garder son sérieux et éclata de rire. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui et l'encercla de ses bras.

-Je suis désolée… C'est juste que j'ai horreur de ça, courir après le temps et faire ça à la vas-vite. Ca n'a absolument rien de romantique ou même de beau.

Pour seule réponse, elle eut le droit à un soupire et elle continua d'une voix plus féline :

-Tu étais prêt à tout me donner ?

Soudainement plus interéssé, House se retourna pour faire face à ses yeux brûlants d'envie. Il la poussa sur le lit et ils tombèrent… En un couinement. Cuddy laissa retomber ses bras en croix tout en soupirant.

-Et tu me feras le plaisir de fixer ce lit au mur !

House lui sourit avant de lui donner un chaste baiser. Il l'aida à se lever et fila dans la salle de bain pendant que Cuddy descendit avec Rachel.  
Elle se rendit dans la cuisine où Blythe prenait son petit déjeuner. Elle lui adressa un grand bonjour tandis que l'autre lui répondit à peine. Cuddy posa Rachel dans sa chaise haute et alla se servir d'un verre de jus d'orange.

-Vous me détestez, n'est-ce pas ?

Blythe se leva et posa ses affaires dans le lavabo, juste à côté de Cuddy. Elle resta à quelques millimètres d'elle, et tout comme son fils, elle la déstabilisait.

-Non, je ne vous hais pas, je vous admire.  
-Comment ça ?  
-A réussir à remonter le moral des hommes ainsi…  
-J'avoue que je ne comprends pas.  
-Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais allé chercher mes légumes prêt de la rivière hier matin...

Sur ces mots, elle lui lança un regard salace qui fit comprendre à Cuddy qu'elle avait tout entendu, et quitta la cuisine toute fière d'elle, laissant Cuddy bouche ouverte d'indignation. Elle savait désormais de qui tenait House.  
Une fois son petit déjeuner prit, Cuddy alla rejoindre House pour se rendre au marché du coin. Elle acheta plein de petites babioles parfois inutiles mais « tellement adorables » pour reprendre ses propos. Ils revinrent juste pour le repas et, comme la veille, celui-ci se passa dans le silence le plus absolu.  
Après une petite sieste au soleil, Cuddy entreprit enfin, depuis six jours à visiter plus attentivement la maison. Elle fit le tour des chambres, découvrant des photos de House plus petit, qui la firent bien rire d'ailleurs, et entra dans la chambre de grand-mère Anny. Elle n'y était entré qu'une seule fois, pour lui dire bonne nuit, mais il y faisait sombre et elle n'avait pas pu la détailler. C'était un appartement en minuscule, des meubles partout et encombrant, accaparant le peu de lumière. Elle trouva le double de photos de House et su qu'il comptait énormément pour sa grand-mère. Réalisant que maintenant qu'elle n'était pas là, elle s'inquiéta soudainement, ne sachant pas où elle était. Elle descendit en trombe jusqu'au jardin, mais ici non plus, aucune trace de grand-mère Anny.

-Vous n'auriez pas vu grand-mère Anny ?

Blythe et House se retournèrent vers Cuddy, et comme une évidence, lui répondirent en cœur :

-Dans sa chambre, non ?  
-Non.  
-Le salon ?  
-Non plus.  
-Les toilettes ?  
-J'y suis passé, pas de trace d'elle non plus.

Blythe se leva comme un piquet, se rendant compte que sa belle-mère avait disparut. Elle était très attachée à elle, et n'avait plus qu'elle au quotidien. Une fois son mari décédé, elle s'était retrouvée seule chez elle, dans cette grande maison, et savait que c'était le même cas pour grand-mère Anny. Elles avaient commencé à vivre ensemble, s'entendant à merveille comme elles l'avaient toujours été. Devant supporter les délires d'un mari ou fils contre Gregory, elles pouvaient bien supporter ensemble les dures lois de la vie.

-Oh non… Murmura-t-elle.  
-Quoi ? Demanda House inquiet.  
-Il lui arrive, pendant sa sieste, de faire des crises de somnambulisme lorsqu'elle est préoccupé. Je l'ai retrouvé dans la voiture une fois.  
-Et merde. Susurra House.

Lui aussi était très attaché à elle, c'était vers elle qu'il se tournait quand son père était allé trop loin, elle qui lui remontait le moral de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables.

-Il faut se séparer, seul Dieu sait où elle a pu aller. Proposa Blythe de plus en plus stressé à l'idée de la perdre. Je peux prendre Rachel et aller dans les terres en voiture. Vous n'avez qu'à suivre le courant de la rivière tous les deux. Ca vous va ?

Cuddy et House acquiescèrent et s'empressèrent de s'acquitter de leur tâche. Ils comptaient bien la retrouver pour prouver qu'elles pouvaient encore leur faire confiance et faire parti de la famille.

**_TBC_**

J'ai comme l'impression que c'est une mission impossible mon truc... Je les ai peut être fait trop paniqués pour un si petit truc...


	12. Chapter 12

Bon, un dernier chapitre pour aujourd'hui. Il fallait bien que je poste les chapitre en trop non?^^

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Le Mensonge**

Chapitre 12 :

Cela devait faire dix bonnes minutes qu'ils marchaient le long de la rivière sans rien dire. Cuddy ressentait parfaitement l'inquiétude de House mais n'osait intervenir pour le tourmenter encore plus.

-Je m'en veux, je m'en veux… Murmura House plus pour lui que pour Cuddy.  
-Pourquoi ? Demanda simplement Cuddy.  
-Grand-mère Anny a des angoisses à cause de nous, de notre connerie !

Cuddy se garda bien de dire que ce mensonge était SON idée, non la sienne. Elle se contenta donc de soupirer. Sauf que House, dans son état de stresse intense ne comprit pas le sens de ce soupire.

-Quoi ? Pourquoi tu soupires ? Demandant House de façon peut être un peu trop agressive.

Cuddy sursauta au ton employé qu'elle ne lui connaissait plus. Elle se refrogna un peu plus et baissa la tête en pressant le pas.

-Parce que tu fais la gueule en plus ?  
-Ferme-là ! S'insurgea Cuddy en se stoppant net et en se retournant.

House l'imita, étonné qu'elle hurle ainsi, qu'avait-il bien pu faire ou dire pour qu'elle réagisse ainsi. Elle était habituée à ce qu'il parle ainsi pourtant.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte de comment tu me parles alors que c'est toi qui m'a entraîné là-dedans ?  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu me reproche de m'être conduite comme toi, je suis bien d'accord, mais c'était TON initiative, pas la mienne !  
-Je…  
-Parce que malgré le fait que j'aime être avec toi, je ne comprends pas ton geste.  
-Je… QUOI ? Cria House en ayant l'air d'avoir reprit vie. Tu veux dire que tu as profité de moi durant tout ce temps ? Ces baisers, ce… Ces… Tout ça alors que tu m'en voulais ?  
-J'ai fait ça pour une toute autre raison. Râla Cuddy.  
-Bizarrement, je n'en ai pas l'impression. J'ai plutôt l'impression d'avoir été utilisé comme Toy Boy par madame ! C'est bon, ce fut agréable ? T'en a bien profité ?  
-Comment tu peux douter de mon attitude envers toi ? Dit Cuddy avec dégout.  
-Il me semble que c'est à toi de me le dire…  
-Je… Je n'ai, et je ne comprendrais jamais ce qui t'as poussé à leur mentir !  
-Je leur ai tout dit, et tu étais là ! Alors tout est réglé !  
-Oh oui ! Tout est réglé ! Grand-mère Anny est actuellement dans le salon en train de regarder son émission de l'après-midi ! C'est vrai ! Répondit Cuddy ironiquement.  
-Tu n'avais qu'à refuser. Dit House d'un ton catégorique. Et comme ça, nous ne serions pas ensemble, et ça t'éviterais d'être hypocrite.  
-Hypocrite ? C'est toi qui me fais la leçon alors que c'est toi qui mens à ta propre famille ?  
-Je sais que je mens mais pas besoin d'utiliser des pronoms possessifs pour me le rappeler ! Hurla House par énervement.  
-Est-ce que ça t'arrive de penser que je suis avec toi pour d'autres raisons que l'envie de te sauter dessus et éviter de me sentir coupable par rapport à ce mensonge ? Car OUI je me sens coupable, et je ne comprends pas que tu ne te sente pas pareil !  
-Mais JE me sens coupable aussi ! C'est bien en disant que je me sentais coupable qu'a commencé notre dispute espèce de…

Il se retint de justesse, priant pour qu'elle ne relève pas, mais c'était mal connaître Cuddy qui s'approcha de House aussi près qu'elle le pouvait, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

-Espèce de ? De quoi, t'as pas finit ta phrase… Dit Cuddy gravement.  
-Je… Fit House déstabilisé par le regard perçant de Cuddy.

Il avait eut tout le temps qu'il voulait pour analyser ses yeux vu le nombre de disputes qu'ils avaient eut. Mais là, étant en couple, l'éclat de ses yeux n'était plus le même et elle en imposait tellement que House fut certain qu'elle fut officier dans l'armée dans une autre vie.

-Très bien. On retrouve grand-mère Anny et je m'en vais. Des objections ? Demanda Cuddy un sourcil levé comme quand elle prenait l'air de la doyenne de médecine.

Sans laisser le temps à House de répondre, elle continua le chemin l'air de rien, la tête haute comme pour rester humble et ne pas éclater en sanglots. C'était aussi pour ça qu'elle avait gardé ses bras croisés, mais qui ne le restèrent pas très longtemps à la vu qui s'offrait à elle.  
House, en voyant qu'elle s'était stoppée bien trop brutalement, allait lancer une remarque salace, mais quand elle se retourna, il vit l'effroi de ses yeux et put ainsi voir grand-mère Anny de dos qui allait se lancer dans l'eau.  
En effet, c'était à cet endroit que s'arrêtait la rivière en une chute, pas très grande certes, mais assez pour qu'une vieille dame se cogne contre la roche qui entourait l'endroit en tombant dans l'eau.  
House arriva à l'hauteur de Cuddy et se colla instinctivement à elle. Ils regardaient tous les deux la vieille femme, impuissants face à une somnambule, sachant qu'elle pouvait sauter à tout moment. Cuddy, ne voulant rester plus longtemps sans rien faire, s'approcha avec la plus grande précaution de grand-mère Anny et tendit le bras tout doucement pour la faire reculer vers elle. Mais ce fut le moment que grand-mère Anny choisit pour sauter.  
Cuddy, le bras toujours en suspend dans l'air, retint son souffle et baissa le regard aux chutes pour voir la moindre présence de la vieille femme. Elle recula de plus en plus, le regard perdu dans l'eau, de plus en plus paniqué à l'idée qu'elle soit morte. Elle commençait à perdre ses moyens quand House passa devant elle aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Elle tourna son regard perdu vers lui et paniqua de plus belle.

-House ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !  
-Apelle les pompiers, on aura besoin d'aide, et redescend par le chemin à gauche pour m'aider. Dit il le plus sérieusement du monde sans pour autant expliquer son acte car il savait qu'elle allait refuser à ce qu'il saute. Mais comme elle n'était pas à l'aise dans l'eau, seul lui pouvait secourir grand-mère Anny.

Il lui tendit son portable, et sans plus attendre, sauta dans le vide. Cuddy hurla son nom de toutes ses forces avant de se pencher le plus possible pour voir sa silhouette disparaître dans l'eau… Et en ressortir quelques instants plus tard, la vieille dame sous le bras.

-Dieu soit loué… Respira Cuddy.

Elle se souvint alors de la demande de House et appela sans plus attendre les pompiers en descendant le plus rapidement possible jusqu'au point d'eau où elle pourrait rejoindre House et grand-mère Anny. Elle en profita aussi pour appeler Blythe pour la rassurer et lui demander de venir les rejoindre.  
Elle arriva près de House et l'aida à allonger grand-mère Anny sur la pelouse. House sortit de l'eau sans un mot et se plaça au-dessus de sa grand-mère pour lui faire un massage cardiaque et un bouche à bouche pour lui faire recracher toute l'eau qui obstruait ses poumons. Après quelques minutes d'intense panique, la vieille femme recracha ses poumons et House la plaça sur son flan pour qu'elle puisse respirer plus convenablement.  
Pendant que House reprenait son souffle et sa contenance, Cuddy tâta le poignet de grand-mère Anny pour chercher son pouls. Il était élevé, mais semblait ralentir, ce qui rassura Cuddy. A peine eut-elle eut le temps de lâcher son poignet que les pompiers arrivèrent et prirent en charge House et grand-mère Anny.  
Après s'être assuré que tout allait bien du côté de la vieille dame, Cuddy alla rejoindre House à l'arrière du camion et s'assit à côté de lui sans rien dire. Elle se contenta de souffler et de le regarder masser sa jambe.

-Tu as mal ?  
-Un peu… Le contact violent avec l'eau m'a fait mal sur le coup, mais ça commence à passer.  
-Tu as de la vicodin ?  
-Plus beaucoup. Et elle est à la maison.  
-Tu m'as fait peur… Murmura Cuddy après un long silence.  
-Je sais.  
-Je suis désolée Greg…  
-Moi aussi Lisa.  
-Je… J'ai cru te perdre… Dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
-Oh non Lisa ! Ne dis pas ça ! Qui allait te servir de Toy Boy ? Dit House faussement inquiet.  
-Arrête… Dit Cuddy en le poussant légèrement.

House lui sourit et remonta son visage jusqu'au sien.

-Ecoute-moi Lisa, c'est important ce que je vais te dire, tu…  
-OH MON DIEU !

Ils tournèrent le regard vers Blythe qui courait vers eux.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Répéta-t-elle.

Elle arriva devant House et Cuddy qui s'étaient levés entre temps et souriaient à l'affolement de Madame House.

-Elle n'a rien maman. Elle est réveillée, elle ne fait que se reposer.  
-Dieu vous bénisse ! Vous lui avez sauvé la vie ! Dit Blythe en étreignant, bien trop fort, successivement son fils et Cuddy.  
-Oui, ils m'ont sauvé la vie.

Tous se tournèrent vers grand-mère Anny qui marchait vers eux. Blythe s'empressa de la serrer dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle l'avait fait pour les autres.

-Je ne te remercierai jamais assez Gregory.  
-Moi non plus. Grand-mère Anny est la seule personne qui compte dans ma vie quotidienne.

House se contenta de sourire, un sourire honnête, vrai et tellement beau que Cuddy tomba en admiration devant.

-Mon Gregory, tu nous as prouvé qu'on pouvait compter sur toi, est maintenant, je peux le dire en étant sûr que tu ne me mentiras pas, je peux dire que je suis fière de toi.

House étreignit sa grand-mère pendant que Blythe et Cuddy rejoignit la voiture et prendre soin de Rachel qui s'était endormie.

-Merci beaucoup Lisa. Vous savez, je n'ai pas envie qu'on continue comme on avait commencé. Je veux un nouveau départ, et apprendre à vous connaître sans tous ces mensonges.  
-Merci à vous de comprendre. Je me sens tellement coupable…

Blythe lui passa une main dans le dos pour lui intimer l'idée que c'était une histoire enterrée et ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, totalement bousculés par cet évènement.  
Après de rapides douches et un bref dîné mélangé de rires et de souvenirs en tout genre, tous montèrent dans leur chambre respective, sauf House qui alla chercher une boîte intrigante dans la cuisine.  
Cuddy, qui était allé vérifier que Rachel dormait bien, entendit un drôle de bruit venant de la chambre d'en face. Elle se précipita pour voir d'où il provenait, et se figea en voyant House penché au-dessus du lit, un clou à la main, un marteau dans l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
-Bah, ça ne se voit pas ? Je clou le lit au mur comme tu me l'avais demandé !

Cuddy rit de son éternel rire, et s'approcha doucement de lui et l'encercla de ses bras.

-Oh mon bricoleur à moi… Comme il est virile… Dit elle en embrassant sensuellement ses cervicales.  
-Oui et bien, ton bricoleur, il ne fera pas ça tous les jours ! House se retourna et ajouta :  
Maintenant femme, couche toi sur le lit et fait moi tout ce que je veux ! Dit House d'un air méchant en la poussant sur le lit.  
-Oui, mais avant… Cuddy se repositionna sur les coudes pour mieux le voir. Tu sais que… Cet après-midi, je voulais te dire que j'étais avec toi pour une toute autre raison que de me sentir mieux vis-à-vis de ta famille.

House fronça les sourcils, pas très heureux d'entendre reparler de cette dispute.

-Et bien, je l'ai fait parce que j'en ai toujours eu envie, parce que je… Je t'aime Greg…

House la fixa sans montrer la moindre émotion, ce qui fit paniquer Cuddy. Elle commença à se relever doucement pour expliquer pourquoi elle avait dit ça à la moindre remarque de House, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissa pas le temps et la rallongea sur le lit avant de se coucher sur elle. Il mordilla son lobe d'oreille avant de lui glisser sensuellement :

-Je sais. Maintenant, tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir…

Pendant qu'il s'afférait à la combler, Cuddy ferma les yeux et sourit. Il savait qu'il ne lui dirait jamais, ou pas souvent ces trois mots. Mais sa façon toute particulière de lui faire l'amour cette nuit là lui prouva qu'il partageait ses sentiments. Chose prouvée par les clous qui se défient du mur un par un sous le coup de la violence de l'entreprise amoureuse…  
****

**_TBC_**


	13. Chapter 13

Merci encore et encore pour vos revews, elles me font très plaisir!

Nouveau chapitre mais pas vraiment de NC. Allez savoir pourquoi je n'ai plus la force d'en écrire. Peut être que ce sont les promos qui me déstabilisent^^

(plus que 2 jours les gens! Courage!)

**Le Mensonge**

Chapitre 13 :

House ouvrit les yeux se demandant pourquoi il avait si mal à la jambe. Mais l'épisode, ou les épisodes de la veille lui revirent en mémoire : la presque noyade de grand-mère Anny et ses prouesses de la nuit avec Cuddy. Malgré cette douce pensée, la douleur de sa cuisse le tiraillait affreusement. Il approcha son bras libre de la table de nuit, l'autre bras étant emprisonné sous la nuque de Cuddy. Mais en vain, il lui manquait bien trois centimètre pour atteindre le tube orange. Il tenta jusqu'au bout de parvenir à le toucher, mais une traction trop importante de son corps prisonnier de celui de Cuddy le força à bouger, provoquant un mouvement de la part de Cuddy, et il voulait tout sauf la réveiller. Du moins, pas maintenant. Il regarda sa table de nuit désespérément, attendant presque à ce que le tube orange saute dans sa main, mais ce fut un espoir trop vain, et il dû se résigner à attendre. Il reposa son visage dans la chevelure parfumée de sa compagne et attendit.  
Fort heureusement, l'attente ne fut pas aussi longue qu'il ne l'aurait crû. Lisa tourna premièrement le regard vers lui voir s'il dormait, et souffrant intensément, il ne voulut pas lui montrer son état et garda les yeux fermés. Pensant que House était plongé dans un grand sommeil, Cuddy s'étira bien paresseusement contre le corps de House qui subissait un supplice inhumain en sentant les formes de Cuddy se mouvoir contre lui. Il faillit pousser un léger gémissement de mécontentement lorsqu'elle se leva du lit et alla dans la salle de bain soulager sa vessie en tenue d'Eve. Quand elle revint dans la chambre, il avait changé de position stratégiquement, ayant avalé au passage les fameux cachets de vicodin qui l'appelaient depuis tout à l'heure, pour pouvoir la regarder s'habiller les yeux mi-clos sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la chambre et House put se rendormir tranquillement, le nez dans les coussins qu'elle venait d'occuper.  
Cuddy avait bien sentit qu'il s'était réveillé, mais n'avait fait aucune remarque, appréciant même son regard éteint sous ses paupières, posé sur elle. Elle était descendue, personne n'était encore au salon.  
Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle revint après une bonne heure et demie de course intensive, totalement dégoulinante qu'elle croisa Blythe qui lui dit qu'elle avait une course importante à faire, que grand-mère Anny devait se reposer et que House et Rachel étaient encore en train de dormir. Elle sourit en sachant que Blythe ne lui en voulait plus du tout. Elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans la maison quand elle aperçu House l'attendant dans un coin du salon.  
En effet, il s'était rendormit, mais l'odeur de Cuddy ne faisait qu'augmenter ses ardeurs et il dû se résoudre à se lever. Il marcha un moment de long en large dans le couloir pour réhabiliter sa jambe et passa un long moment dans la chambre de Rachel la regarder dormir. Pour une petite fille de huit mois, elle dormait comme une marmotte ! Puis il était revenu dans la chambre et avait aperçu de loin Cuddy qui revenait en marchant doucement, reprenant son souffle. En voyant comment elle était habillée, il sourit et descendit. Il croisa sa mère qui lui expliqua qu'elle sortait et attendit patiemment Cuddy.  
Il passa ses mains dans le bas-dos de Cuddy en commença à l'embrasser passionnément.

-Ta mère est partie… Dit Cuddy entre deux baisers.  
-Je sais. Répondit simplement House en prenant d'asseau le cou de sa compagne recouvert de sueur, mais de sueur agréable.  
-Tu n'aurais pas envie d'un câlin toi par hasard? Demanda malicieusement Cuddy lorsqu'elle sentit les lèvres de House descendre dans son faux décolleté.  
-Oh que si… Cette petite tenue, ce petit short… Dit il en faisant glisser ses mains jusqu'au postérieur de Cuddy qu'il malaxa intensément. Ce débardeur superficiel. Dit-il en retirant le débardeur blanc bien trop grand pour Cuddy. Et surtout, cette petite brassière qui moule parfaitement tes seins !

Cuddy eut un petit rire et se dégagea légèrement de lui.

-Tu me laisse boire ? Et après tu pourras faire tout ce que tu veux de mon corps… Cuddy fixa sur lui un regard coquin.

Il fit semblant de grogner et attendit qu'elle vide la bouteille. Une fois réhydratée, Cuddy entraîna House à l'étage et il plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne quand ils arrivèrent à la chambre. Il la guidait vers le lit, mais les propos incohérents qu'elle tenait et sa résistance lui prouva qu'elle voulait aller dans la salle de bain. Un léger sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il envisagea plus profondément où elle voulait l'emmener et faire.  
Ils laissèrent chaussures, chaussettes pour elle et t-shirt pour lui à l'entrée de la pièce. Subissant un désir puissant, ils se prirent tous les meubles possibles de la pièce avant d'arriver enfin devant la porte de la cabine de douche. Ils se détachèrent enfin et pouvaient enfin retirer le reste de leurs vêtements avant de s'engouffrer sous la douche.  
Elle alluma l'eau qui ne tarda pas à les tremper jusqu'au os. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle voulait d'abords retirer toute trace de transpiration sur son corps avant de commencer quoi que ce soit. Commença alors pour lui un magnifique spectacle d'une femme sublime se lavant avec un gel douche aux odeurs exquises. Il réprima un sourire en pensant que si elle s'était présentée pour une pub, elle aurait raflé tout l'argent possible.  
Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle le regardait intensément désormais. Elle avait les yeux brillants de sauvagerie, un regard qui lui fit perdre la tête instantanément.  
Mais, ce qui se passa dans cette cabine fût tellement brutal et fusionnel qu'il ne mérita pas d'être raconté, ou tout simplement vu. Cependant, en sortant une bonne demi heure plus tard de la douche, on remarquait bien une tension sexuelle occuper tout l'espace, si bien que l'atmosphère en était pesante.  
Aussi, ils évitaient de se toucher, voir même de se regarder. Ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette douche ne les avait soulagé en rien, ça n'avait plutôt que fait augmenter leur pulsion et leur envie de l'autre. House enroula une serviette autour de ses reins et sorti sans plus attendre. Cuddy eut un petit soupire de soulagement car elle voulait tenter de lui résister le plus possible. Elle l'imita et enroula une serviette autour de sa poitrine et fit de même autour de ses cheveux.  
Elle resta un moment à se regarder dans la glace, droit dans les yeux. Et pour une fois depuis si longtemps, se trouva belle, enfin belle, sexy et affreusement en chaleur. Ses yeux perçants, sa poitrine en avant, ses lèvres gonflées d'envie ne trompaient pas. Elle attrapa sa montre posée sur l'évier et regarda l'heure. Il leur restait une bonne heure avant que Blythe ne rentre. Un grand sourire coquin s'afficha sur ses lèvres et elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour le voir assis sur le lit, tentant de penser à autre chose qu'à elle.

-Tu sais qu'il nous reste encore un peu de temps ?

Il tourna un regard avide de sex vers elle, et elle ne se fit pas prier pour aller le rejoindre. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux et entoura son cou de ses mains. House fit passer ses mains le longs des cuisses de Cuddy et les remonta jusqu'à la serviette qui retenait les cheveux bouclés de sa patronne. Il la retira sans empressement et les cheveux désordonnés retombèrent doucement sur les épaules de sa propriétaire. Il la contempla un moment, ce qu'elle pouvait être magnifique lorsqu'elle quémandait son corps.  
Elle le fit basculer sur le lit, s'allongeant sur lui en prenant tout son temps. Elle retint ses cheveux avec une de ses mains pendant que l'autre alla se promener le long du torse de House. Lui, faisait balader ses mains sur le fessier de la patronne et semblait y prendre du plaisir. Les serviettes ne tirent pas longtemps en place, et alors que Cuddy allait s'abandonner totalement à House, plusieurs éclats de voix se firent entendre au ré de chaussé. Cuddy se releva en en bond, restant tout de même sur son amant et tendit l'oreille.

-Il y a des invités. Murmura-t-elle.  
-On s'en fou… Répondit House en tenta par tous les moyens de la faire se reconcentrer sur lui ou plutôt sur ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient à faire.  
-Je descends. Dit-elle en se levant finalement du lit.

House souffla bruyamment pour tenter de lui faire comprendre qu'elle le lâchait à un moment pas très opportun, mais elle fit comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu et enfila rapidement une simple robe.

-Lisa. L'appela-t-il simplement.  
-Tu ferais mieux de m'imiter. Répondit-elle toujours sourde à ses appels et s'en alla.  
-Lisa ! Tenta de la rappeler House.

Il râla un bon moment. Vraiment, il n'aimera jamais lorsqu'elle n'en fera qu'à sa tête et s'affichera à des inconnus qu'avec une simple robe sur le dos, ce genre de tenus ne devrait être porté que devant lui. Il resta tout de même un moment dans le lit pour tenter de calmer ses ardeurs avant de la suivre.  
Cuddy était descendue rapidement et était allée dans le salon. Elle vit une petite valise avec un manteau qui lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

-Lisa !  
-Wilson… Répondit-elle en un murmure sous le choc. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?  
-Blythe m'a invité à passer un week-end chez elle.  
-Et mon hôpital ?  
-Sous la surveillance de Cameron, pas de soucis. Vous semblez déçue de me voir ici.  
-Non non, juste… Surprise.  
-Je partage votre sentiment.  
-Laissez-moi vous expliquer… Dit Cuddy en passant une main lasse sur son visage.  
-Pas la peine, Blythe m'a tout raconté dans la voiture. Mais devinez mon étonnement !  
-Vous connaissez House, vous connaissez ses moyens de persuasions. Ajouta Cuddy, dépitée.  
-J'ai aussi appris dans la foulée que vous… Etiez ensemble…  
-Oui.  
-Ce fût le coup de grâce pour moi, je l'avoue. House, et… Et vous… J'ai l'impression d'halluciner.  
-Lisa !

La concernée tourna le regard vers House qui s'approchait dangereusement d'elle.

-Bonjour House ! L'air pur te fait du bien à ce que je vois ! Ou serait-ce Lisa ?

House grogna un faible « salut » et se colla à Cuddy. Le plus important était sa tenue et son envie de son corps qui n'avait pas réussit à diminuer.

-Lisa, tu te rends compte que tu ne porte rien sous ta robe ?

Cuddy eut un faible sourire de contenance devant Wilson, mais intérieurement, elle était morte de rire de la jalousie de House.

-Dites moi, vous avez prit une douche ?  
-Bien vu Wilson ! Tu ne serais pas cancérologue, j'aurai juré que tu revenais du CP !  
-Tout… Tout les deux ?  
-L'hygiène est capital mon doudou !

Wilson les regardait la mâchoire décrochée : une douche, à deux… Ils avaient pris une douche à deux !

-Hé oh ! Il serait temps de changer de siècle ! La douche est aussi un endroit pour assouvir ses besoins personnel !

Il eut le droit à un coup de coude de la part de Cuddy qui se pencha vers lui tout en fixant Wilson.

-T'as gagné, je vais me changer.

Elle leur fit son plus beau sourire et fila se changer. House affichait le même sourire heureux et Wilson ne pouvait détacher son regard de ce tableau magnifique. Pour lui.

**_TBC_**


	14. Chapter 14

La suite avec quelques jours de retard. Bah oui, voyage de classe puis ratrappage de l'épisode, et puis le temps que je m'en remette^^

Je pense qu'il va y avoir un mini épilogue pour terminer la fic' avant la suite que je prévois.

Mais c'est tout moi ça, je me dis de faire plus court, de raconter moins de choses. Et voilà qe je suis prise dedans et que j'écris tout plein de trucs...  
Bref, en espérant que ça vous plaise!

**Le Mensonge**

Chapitre 14 :

Wilson attendit que Cuddy ait totalement disparue pour pouvoir parler franchement à House.

-C'est du sérieux cette histoire ?  
-Non Wiwi, rien qu'une histoire de cul.  
-Franchement House, je ne pense pas que Cuddy ait le même humour sur ce sujet…  
-Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ? Que c'est la femme de ma vie et que je veux en faire ma femme ? S'énerva House.

Wilson le regardait bouche bé, alors là, JAMAIS il n'aurait crû cela de son ami, JAMAIS !

-Et bien… Non, ce n'est pas le cas. Plaisanteries mises à part, j'aime être avec elle et j'ai envie de prendre soin d'elle comme elle le fait si bien avec moi.  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi attentionné dis-moi !  
-Ca doit être l'air de la campagne qui me monte à la tête.  
-Tu n'oublies tout de même pas qu'elle n'est plus seule ?  
-Tu veux parler du microbe ? Oh ! Ce n'est pas un problème ! Elle râle, une tétine dans la bouche est c'est bon !

Wilson leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui permit à House de déguerpir. Il alla retrouver Cuddy à l'étage qui elle-même avait retrouvé Rachel dans les bras de Blythe déjà habillée et rassasiée.  
Après le déjeuner qui arriva rapidement, House et Wilson allèrent se balader pendant que Cuddy s'occupait avec Rachel. Ils firent ensuite un tour tous ensemble et montrèrent le coin à Wilson.

-Vous reviendrez ? Demanda Blythe à Wilson alors qu'ils étaient en train de jouer au pocker avec grand-mère Anny.  
-Je ne sais pas. Il faut voir avec Gregory. Répondit-il tout en regardant le concerné.  
-Quoi à voir avec moi ? Releva House en penchant la tête du canapé pour mieux les voir autour de la table.

Cuddy en profita pour mieux se blottir dans ses bras et House en oublia bien vite sa question à laquelle malheureusement personne ne répondit.  
Wilson les regarda un instant, ils étaient vraisemblablement et irrévocablement très proches, se taquinant et se câlinant tout le temps. Et apparemment, ce canapé était leur territoire pour ce soir, et cela en devenait très gênant.  
Cuddy était positionnée entre les jambes du diagnosticien et s'amusait à piquer la télécommande à celui-ci et à zapper sur toutes les chaînes. Pour la déstabiliser, House lui soufflait dans le cou ou lui donnait des baisers dans la nuque. Baisers qui devenaient si nombreux qui Cuddy se retourna pour les recevoir sur ses lèvres. Mauvaise idée, ils étaient maintenant soudés l'un à l'autre et faisaient l'objet de toutes les attentions.  
Mais heureusement, les pleurs de Rachel vint les stopper dans ce qu'ils allaient entreprendre. Cuddy se sauva en vitesse laissant House qui ne paraissait gêné en rien et piochait plutôt dans le sachet de chips que de regarder son ami qui le fixait.  
Cuddy revint après un certain temps et reprit la position qu'elle avait quittée.

-Tu en as mis du temps… Grogna House dans les cheveux de la doyenne.  
-Rachel était agitée.  
-Il va y avoir de l'orage, c'est pour ça. Intervint Blythe.  
-Les enfants ne peuvent pas le sentir.  
-Si, c'est comme les chiens.  
-Vous… Vous comparez ma fille à un chien ? Releva Cuddy.  
-Non non, bien sûr, mais ils sentent quand il y aura un grand orage.

Cuddy se cala un peu plus dans les bras de son amant, et se crispa lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit venant du dehors.

-Tout va bien ?  
-Je n'aime pas l'orage, mais alors pas du tout… Murmura Cuddy.

House cacha son rire et redevint sérieux lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquisiteur de Cuddy qui sembla se calmer par la suite. Voir même s'endormir. House la bouscula légèrement au bout d'une heure, mais elle ne réagit presque pas.

-Lisa…  
-Mmmmm. Laisse moi tranquille. Elle accompagna un geste vague avec sa parole et se tourna contre le canapé pour ne pas avoir la lumière.  
-On va se coucher. Tout le monde est parti dans sa chambre.

Elle l'écouta un peux mieux et arriva tant bien que mal à se lever et gagner la chambre. A peine changée, elle s'écroula sur le lit t s'endormit. House ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et s'endormit presque aussi vite, épuisé.  
Un grand fracas au dehors réveilla House qui ouvrit les yeux. Il entendit tout de suite après la pluie battante contre la vitre, le vent bien trop fort, les craquements des arbres, et par-dessus tout, l'orage qui s'approchait d'ici. Le visage de Cuddy dormant d'un sommeil tourmenté fut illuminé, et il put la voir s'accrocher fermement à lui, et donc en déduire qu'elle ne dormait plus.

-Lisa ? Tu es réveillée ?  
-L'orage Greg…  
-Ce n'est que du bruit. Réussit-il à dire avant qu'un bruit monstrueux se fît entendre.  
-Que du bruit ? C'est angoissant ! Et ça fait peur !  
-J'en imagine une autre de terrorisée.

Il se leva, mais Cuddy eut le temps de le rattraper avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre.

-Non ! Tu ne me laisse pas seule dans la chambre ! Hurla Cuddy.

House ne répondit pas et réussit à s'extirper de la prise de la doyenne et alla chercher Rachel qui, comme il l'avait prédit, pleurait silencieusement à l'image de sa mère. Il sourit légèrement en repensant à elle. Cette femme ne laissait transparaitre aucun défaut, montrant une vie parfaite. Mais lui la connaissait mieux que personne, il savait qu'elle n'était pas heureuse dans sa vie avant l'arrivée de Rachel. Cette femme ne laissait paraître aucune émotion, aucune faiblesse, et il aimait la voir comme elle l'était ce soir : peureuse d'un simple orage et ça la rendait bien plus intéressante à ses yeux.  
Il alla la rejoindre rapidement, imaginait l'état dans lequel elle était. Il alluma la lumière et elle accueillit chaleureusement sa fille contre son sein. Elle plaça Rachel entre eux et se rallongea en se collant le plus possible à House qui la réconfortait en racontant des histoires ayant ni queue ni tête sur Wilson. Elle finit par s'endormir, mais se réveilla en sursaut par l'éclair bien trop près.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit pas de House. Elle surveilla que sa fille dormait paisiblement et sortit doucement de la chambre. Elle descendit en passant devant la chambre vide de Wilson. Une fois à la dernière marche, elle posa son pied sur le sol… Mouillé. Elle poussa un faible « oh » tout de même audible pour quelqu'un qui était près d'elle.

-Lisa ?  
-Greg ?

Il envoya le rayon lumineux de sa lampe torche en plein dans les yeux et elle put voir Wilson et Blythe tenter de vider le salon de l'eau s'y étant infiltrée lorsqu'elle s'accommoda à la pénombre.

-Que c'est-il passé ?  
-Juste le niveau de la rivière qui a débordé. Cela n'arrive qu'une fois par an environ, mais les dégâts ne sont jamais aussi importants. Le secteur d'électricité à été coupé, mais dès demain matin, il sera rétablit.  
-Vous voulez de l'aide ?  
-Je veux bien oui. Mais nous avons bientôt finit.

Cuddy attrapa le seau que Wilson lui tendait et les aida. Peu de temps après le début de son activité, elle vit House s'approcher d'elle et lui dire à l'oreille :

-Il me semble que tu n'as pas la tenue approprié pour faire ce genre de chose.  
-Il me semble que toi aussi.  
-Mais moi quand je me baisse, on ne voit pas tout ce qui est censé être caché…

Cuddy se releva, et malgré le noir épais de la nuit, House pouvait sentir le regard amusé de sa compagne.

-Premièrement, il fait aussi noir qu'une nuit peut l'être donc personne ne me voit. Deuxièmement, j'aime quand tu es jaloux.  
-Je ne suis pas jaloux ! Je te préserve des méchants monsieurs.  
-Je ne vois que Wilson ici.  
-Mais Wiwi est un vilain garçon.  
-D'accords, je ferais attention. En attendant, préserve-moi ! Dit-elle en pouffant.

Elle allait retourner à ses occupations quand House lui attrapa le bras.

-hey oh ! Tu remonte en haut et je te rejoins dans cinq minutes !  
-Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?  
-Heu… Tentative de directive ?  
-Je vois ça…  
-Et ça marche ?  
-Dans tes rêves !  
-S'il te plait Lisa, tu es fatiguée, retourne te coucher, l'orage est passé et j'ai envie de dormir aussi.  
-Et bien voilà !

Elle posa son seau et se pencha une dernière fois vers House.

-Je préfère tout de même ce ton, ça te va mieux. Ca te donne presque l'air gentil !

Elle s'enfuit rapidement avant qu'il n'ait le temps de répliquer. Que cette femme savait ce qu'elle voulait !

**_TBC_**


	15. Epilogue

Je voulais vous dire encore un grand grand merci pour vos reviews.

Epilogue très très court, j'en ai conscience, mais il fallait que je termine ma fic'.

Je vous posterais la suite de cette fiction ce soir si j'ai le temps! ;)

**Le Mensonge**

Epilogue :

Ils étaient repartis le lendemain matin avec Wilson en voiture. Le voyage fut au départ assez difficile à cause des dégâts qu'avait produit la tempête, mais ils arrivèrent rapidement sur la nationale. Après de nombreux arrêts pour Rachel, le silence prit possession de l'habitacle. Silence qui dura jusqu'à ce que le téléphone de la doyenne sonne. Elle devait se rendre à son hôpital un dimanche pour régler une affaire urgente. House, de son côté, fut appelé par son équipe pour les aider à régler le cas en cours.  
Ils avaient pourtant prévu de rentrer chez Cuddy après avoir déposé Wilson et prit quelques affaires de rechange pour House, et penser à leur futur. Mais leurs obligations professionnelles en avaient décidé autrement.  
C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont retrouvé le soir après s'être déchargés de leurs problèmes et qu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois dans le réel « chez soi » de Cuddy. Un chez soi qui pourrait rapidement devenir un « chez nous ». Un chez nous avec Rachel et le bonheur d'être ensemble, tout simplement.  
****

**_FIN!_**


End file.
